Master Ilya
by yum222
Summary: *Contains explicit content of various kinds. You were warned* -Original story and characters. I own all.- The story revolves around Ilya, a girl that gradually discovers her powers as a Sage and her many sexual experiences. Contains: Anal, Furries (and humans), some bondage, Futa on girl, very soft incest, Oral, Transformation, Toys, and possibly more. No gore
1. Chapter 1

"This should be far enough..."

A large wooden building stood at the edge of a forest, miles away from any village. Above the entrance was a sign reading Wolf cub's Refug_e_, with smaller words under it reading Rooms,_Baths and Drink,all at an affordable price!_A lone, small figure read the sign with a weary smile, taking off the hood of her robe and revealing bright, silver-colored hair. "How long has it been since I slept in a bed...? Or had a bath..."

The young girl shoulders her large pack, making her look even smaller than she already was. As she opens the large double-doors, she's greeted with a warm, orange light, the sound of joyful conversation from other customers sitting at tables here and there, and the smell of warm food, something she hasn't had for days, making her mouth water. She walks towards a big counter with what looked like a barmaid, back turned and cleaning some shelves.

"Um, excuse me..." The small girl spoke with a small voice, to which the woman at the counter turned and smiled. "Welcome! Can I help you with anything?" Her voice was very feminine, but what stopped the smaller girl in her tracks was what appeared directly in front her eyes. The woman certainly wasn't shy about her body, but neither did the gods hesitate with the growth of her bust. She tears her eyes away from the goods, but her cheeks already flushed slightly. "Do you have any rooms available? I'd like to stay for a little while" "Certainly. I just need your name and age." "Of course, I should have introduced myself in the first place...my name's Ilya, age 19."

"Ilya...oh! That's a surprise, you're a year older than me!" The woman wrote a few things in a small book as Ilya felt a sharp pang of pain to her ego. She may have been older, but everything about Ilya's physique portrayed otherwise.

The woman introduces herself as Eliana, then all of a sudden begins sniffing at Ilya closely, with a confused look on her face. Ilya steps back, her face red. "I-i know I need a bath, but isn't this a little much?" But Eliana continues for a bit longer, then hands her a key. "Don't worry, it's just a way I have of...getting to know someone's character~"

With that odd encounter, Ilya thanks Eliana for letting her stay, then goes off to her assigned room, still a bit nervous of the woman's sudden interest in her. "There's no way she could figure it out just by _smelling_ me, right..?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ilya walks towards the baths, having waited late so as to not see anyone else. She had no intention of ever letting her body be seen by others, but the fact that the baths were public made things that much more difficult for her. Entering the changing room, she hesitated, seeing that one other clothes basket was being used, then sighed. "Its just one person, I can deal with that much..."

Taking a deep breath, Ilya enters the bath, a towel being her only protection from humiliation. On the far side of the large bath, she could see the silhouette of another girl, but deciding things should be OK, she slowly immerses herself in the hot, soothing water. She couldn't help but let out a sigh of pure happiness. She almost immediately falls asleep, leaning back on the edge of the bath.

A few minutes later, the other girl in the bath approaches Ilya, then jumps on her suddenly, waking her up. "Hyaaa!? W-who..what..!?"

"Hii~ oh, it's Ilya!" The woman, Eliana, happily answers, seemingly having no care in the world as she hugs Ilya from behind. She, on the other hand, is frozen on the spot, cheeks as red as a tomato. "D-don't get so close!" She squirms around, trying to get away, in vain. The woman starts her sniffing routine again, intensifying Ilya's discomfort. "You have a really peculiar scent...why is it that I can't get enough of it..."

"H-how should I know? S-stop sniffing so close..." Ilya pushes herself away from Eliana's grasp, finally free from suffocating in the woman's breasts. She turns around to tell her to cut it out, but stops as she sees Eliana's head, topped with brown furry wolf ears, twitching around. "H-huh? Your ears...you're a demi-human?"

Eliana touches her ears, seeming worried. "O-oh dear...it really is that time of the year..." She seems to blush red, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Ilya, why is your scent...kinda manly? I think it...jump started my mating season.. "

Ilya had a hard time understanding what was happening, but she realizes she somehow got the woman turned on. She had no idea how to deal with this, but she felt herself get turned on herself as she watched Eliana. Before she knew it, she got out of the bath and ran out, to afraid of what might happen. She rapidly changed back and returned to her room, panting and trying to forget the image of the naked Eliana in her mind. She changes into her pink pajamas and slips into her bed, consoling herself. "Calm down, Ilya, she doesn't know. She hasn't seen anything. She-" But even with all her effort, she couldn't stop her unique body from getting turned on. As she notices the small bulge at her crotch, she turns onto her stomach to hide it. "Uguh...can't abstain myself for more than a month, can I? It'll take forever to get back down..." She felt a bit bad for the half-wolf woman, suddenly running out like that, but she absolutely couldn't have anyone find out about her secret.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later, Ilya was deep in sleep. The room was in silence, save for her soft snores until the door opened, 3 figures sneaking in. The sleeping girl was incredibly hard to wake though. They start whispering to each other.

"So this is the girl?" Two of them approach Ilya, sniffing her just as Eliana did earlier. "You're right, Eli...there's definitely something special about her. Come sis, let's check her out!" As the two investigate either side of Ilya, the sleeping girl being such a heavy sleeper, not even an earthquake could wake her. Eliana approaches from the tail end of the bed, climbing on to help her sisters, although her body still felt somewhat horny from her encounter at the bath.

The girls on either side are in the middle of smelling, licking and poking at Ilya's arms and face as Eliana makes a small gasp. Her nose is twitching, hovering above the sleeping beauty's crotch. "Haa...the scent...its coming from here.." The wolf girl's sisters come beside her, surprise and interest clear on their faces. "Go on, Eli! Take a peek! She's such a cute girl...what could she be hiding?" Eliana looks down, unsure. "I-i don't know...she seemed really scared about something.." All of a sudden, a slight bump appears, as if it could feel the presence of the three intruders.

"Hya!?" All three exclaimed at the same time, their faces flushing red. "N-no way..." One breathed. Another pokes it, apparently making the bump bigger. "How's this possible..?" Eliana gulps, pulls down Ilya's bottoms a bit, revealing the girl's slowly growing secret. "She..she has a penis...and it's getting bigger!" The sisters were frozen in surprise, save for Eliana, still staring at it closely. Her ears were twitching and her tail was wagging excitedly.

"E-eli, maybe you should calm down...we know its your season and all..." Her sisters tried warning her, but she couldn't think straight. "Sis, maybe we should let her...if we don't let her try it soon, she might go crazy during work. Let's just watch for now..." Ilya's breathing only changed slightly, still far from waking up. To her sisters' surprise Eliana suddenly begins licking at Ilya's member, causing it to finally get completely erect. "Waaa...she's really going at it...like a popsicle.." Ilya's breath becomes a bit more ragged as Eliana continues to lick, her own warm breath stimulating the young girls uncharacteristically big member. She firmly takes the tip into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it and sucking at it, licking up the leaking precum. Ilya occasionally lets out a moan, Eliana slowly going down on her cock. She moves up and down, sucking faster and harder as her sisters watch intently.

"Look sis, its twitching! Our little Eli's gonna have her first taste!" They both watch excitedly as Eliana takes almost all of it in her mouth. Ilya, nearing her climax, starts breathing raggedly and moaning. All of a sudden, her body spasms, then abruptly cums in Eliana's mouth. The girl swallows every single drop, then licks Ilya's cock clean.

Eliana's sisters then drag her out of the room for the night. "That's enough for one night, Eli." "How is that girl still sleeping...?"

Late in the morning, Ilya would wake up more refreshed and fulfilled than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Ilya enters the lobby, smiling happily as she orders breakfast at the counter, then sits at small table. A few minutes later, a familiar face brings her a plate of eggs, bacon and toast: a blushing Eliana. She thanks her, and then apologizes for her sudden escape from the bath the night before. "I'm just...very uncomfortable around women.."

The girl hesitates for a moment, then seeing as no one was in earshot to hear her, Eliana bows deeply to Ilya. "I'm sorry...I must confess, I...know about your secret. I found out when I went into your room last night"

Ilya almost choked on her food, her face beet-red. "Y-you what..!? Don't tell me...was that dream I had real then? D-did you really...with your mouth..?" She was completely bewildered at the girl's sudden confession. She had no idea how to react. "It's...it's complicated, so I'd like a chance to explain.." Eliana goes on to say how they both know each others' secret, hers being that the inn is run by demi-humans, so they could keep those secrets to themselves, but also proposes an arrangement. "In exchange for letting you stay here for free, we want you to be free to take care of our...special needs. Because of our nature, there are times where our bodies crave...umm...s-sex. Last night was one such time, and I could hardly control myself, considering your...uniqueness."

Ilya thinks about the offer. "I-i don't know if I'm really...qualified for the help you need...a-are you sure you want me?" She had no experience whatsoever with sex and the like. Eliana nods fervently. "Y-yes! You'd be perfect, I'm sure!" She seemed very excited about this, so much that she took Ilya's hands in hers, almost begging. "Please, will you stay?" Faced with such insistence, Ilya had no choice but to accept the arrangement, however embarrassing it seemed to her. Eliana hugged the girl close, burying her face in her breasts. "Yayy~ thank you sooo much Ilya! You won't regret it!" She leaves her to her breakfast as other customers arrive, going back to work. "I'll see you later then~" with a wink, she's gone. Ilya wonders what she's gotten herself into as she retreats back to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Haaaaahh...~"

Ilya sighed in bliss as she dipped into the baths at the end of the second day, feeling her troubles simply melt away. Unfortunately, her relief was just the calm before the storm as she hears the familiar voice of a woman enter the baths behind her.

"Ilyaaa!~ want to wash each others' backs?" Eliana comes up behind her, plucking her out of the water and onto a small wooden stool, as if there was only one answer to her question. "I-i suppose I don't have much of a choice..." Eliana pokes her cheek. "Don't be like that...I wanted to get to know you better! Things like this are a great way to deepen our relationship, don't you think?"

Ilya had no chance to answer before she started scrubbing her back with and soapy washcloth. She figured there wasn't anything wrong with getting used to each other, considering it seemed she'd be staying for a while. "You have such a cute little figure~ I feel like I might hurt you by accident if I scrub too hard." She continues to clean her, continuing with her embarrassing comments that just made Ilya feel nervous about her body.

"H-hya!?" Eliana suddenly starts washing her front, her plump chest pressing against her back. "H-hey, who said you could..nnn!" She whines cutely as Eliana's exploring hands rub over her chest and nipples. "Oh~ your whittle boobs are sensitive aren't they? Hehe~" The woman teases her, pinching her nipples a bit and nibbling at her neck. Ilya shudders and whines at the teasing, tensing up at the sudden pleasure she wasn't used to. Further surprising her, she feels a hand creeping down between her legs, but passes by her now fully-erect member and touches the lips of her vagina.

"N-noo!~ not...there!~" she yelps, head whips backwards and closes her legs, but can't to stop Eliana from gently rubbing her opening up and down. Her cock twitches hard in response as if asking for attention as Eliana slips a finger inside, at the same time pinching her nipple. Ilya couldn't help but moan loudly, which was quickly muffled with a sudden kiss. She barely had the time to register all these things happening at once before her mind went blank, her body trembling from climax. Eliana continues kissing Ilya until her body stops shaking, taking her finger out of her wet entrance.

"Ha...ha...hya...ha..." Panting, Ilya lays back against Eliana. "Y-you...you made me...c-cum..?" Her face was completely red, embarrassed at what happened, and also at how good it had felt. "A-and...my first kiss! T-that was all...way too sudden..fwaa!?" She squirms a bit as she realizes Eliana grabs her cock with both hands, stroking slowly. "D-don't...I'll go crazy..!~" her grip on her gets stronger as she strokes faster, Ilya being unable to struggle, only letting a moan escape after a particularly strong stroke. She grabs Eliana's arms as if to keep steady as the stroking gets faster and harder.

Ilya turns her face, showing Eliana her slightly teary eyes. "E-eliana, I can't hold-nnn!-back my voice!~" Her voice was trembling, feeling the pleasure stronger by the second. Eliana smiles, then invades her mouth in a deep kiss, pushing her tongue into Ilya's small mouth and exploring inside. Soon, Ilya could barely keep herself from squirming her hips around, as she knew what was coming. She tried kissing back, moans escaping as she tried to breathe between kisses.

Her member was getting rubbed hard up and down, twitching hard the closer she got to ejaculating. As a final move, Eliana played with the tip with one hand as she stroked hard at the base, the next moment causing her big climax, shooting her cum upwards onto herself. Ilya trembled as her cock shot load after load of her semen all over her own face and chest. "Hyaaa!~ c-coming...so much..!~ " She nearly passes out on Eliana, panting loudly and exhausted. As she catches her breath, Eliana licks up her cum everywhere, tail wagging. " *lick* mmh~ so thick and tasty~".


	6. Chapter 6

After licking Ilya clean, Eliana lays onto her back on the floor. "Here~ you can have your 'revenge' in any way you like~" They both blushed, then Ilya slowly crawls over her. Not really knowing what else to do, she grabs the woman's breasts with her hands. "Gah...these things... are so big and soft.." She plays with them, making Eliana whine every now and then. She squeezes them, rubbing them all around, then sees her nipples getting hard. "D-does it...feel good?" Eliana nods, holding back her voice, then yelps as Ilya playfully pinches her nipple. "This is kinda fun...~"

As Ilya slowly gets excited, she starts licking and sucking at her nipples, further teasing moans out of a squirming Eliana. "I-ilya...it's getting really hot...down there.." "H-here?" She goes down, opening her legs and revealing Eliana's slit. She opens the tight lips with her fingers. "It's really wet and pink...cute..~" Ilya was getting really turned on as she suddenly licks Eliana's entrance, lapping up her leaking juices erotically. "Hyaa! I-ilya! Your tongue's...so hot..!" She shivered and moaned at the pleasure, her tail wagging excitedly.

Ilya continues savoring Eliana's juices, pushing her tongue inside her opening and rubbing the inner walls, still closed tightly. "Hnn! C-careful, I'm still...a virgin..hyaa!~" she moaned loudly, her body trembling. "I-i think I'm...I'm gonna cummmm!~" her body tenses and quivers, reaching orgasm from Ilya's tongue.

Ilya watches Eliana for a bit, waiting for her spasms to stop, then gives her a little kiss. "A-are you okay, Eliana?" She's then suddenly hugged by her. "That was...really good~ but it still aches...inside.." She looks away, getting red. "I-i want Ilya's...inside me.." Ilya's member was certainly ready, poking at her crotch, but she was still worried. "A-are you sure? I-if you're really fine with someone like me..." Eliana nods "i-i only want to do it with you.." She blushes from embarrassment of her own confession, lighting up Ilya's confidence. "I'll go slowly then.." She positions her cock in front of Eliana's slit, prodding the tight opening. "T-then...here I go!~"

"H-hyaaaa!~" Ilya pushes into Eliana's wet pussy, tearing through her hymen and pushing against the small, tight and resisting inner walls of her insides. She makes slow movements to eventually ease Eliana's pain, grabbing hold of Ilya for dear life. "E-eli..! Y-your pushing back so strongly...t-then gripping onto me when I move back!~ you're so tight insiiide!~" She felt as if her member was being strangled on all sides, but that only made her want to go deeper. Eliana moans, her pain slowly being replaced by pleasure. "I-ilyaaa~! Y-you're so...biiig!~ i-is it all in yet?~" "nnn!~ i-im...almost halfway..!~" Eliana tensed up, she couldn't believe there was more to go. Ilya pushes deeper, making small but quick thrusts. "S-so good..!~ I'm getting...there!~" Eliana felt the foreign object make its way deep inside her as she moaned and squirmed while nibbling at Ilya's shoulder. "I-ilya's cock...feels so good..!~" The sheer size of her dick could almost show slight bumps around her tummy as it thrusts in. She starts to pull back out more before making harder thrusts. "E-eli, I'm gonna...put it all in..!~" a few seconds later, Ilya plows into Eliana's pussy, pushing herself all the way in to the base, the tip pushing against the entrance of her womb. "I'm iiiinnnn!~ I'm sorry I'm so big, but you feel so hot and gooood!~" Ilya starts to fondle and suck on Eliana's breasts. "F-fuwaaa!~ Ilya, c-come here..!~ " She pulls her close and kisses her deeply, tongue and all, while she continues to pound her pussy harder and faster than ever. "Hyaaa!~ your pussy...your gonna make me cum againnn!~" As if in response, Eliana's tightens like a vise around Ilya, then she uses her legs to trap her and her dick inside. "W-wait, Eliana, hyaa!~ y-you might get pregnant..!~" "I-it's okay!~ cum inside!~"

"Ha...haa! Hyaa! N-no!~ i-its...nyaaaaa!~" Ilya forces her entire cock inside, pushing her womb open slightly and ejacualating directly inside. She was cumming so hard, Eliana's womb got so full that it started overflow onto the floor by Ilya's final spurt. The two were hugging closely, shuddering in pleasure as each went through their climaxes. "M-my tummy's...so full...with Ilya's milk..~"

Calming down, they quickly escape the bathroom before anyone could waltz in on them, changing into their pajamas on the spot, and then planning to go to their rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

After their fun in the baths, Eliana was wobbly on her legs, so Ilya helped her to her room. "Come on in..~" she invites Ilya in, quietly tiptoeing her way to her bedroom, separate to the main room and her sisters' rooms. Entering, she sees its quite a normal looking girl's room, bookshelf, big soft-looking bed, desk with little plushies on it, etc. "Sorry to intrude.." Ilya stands in the center of the room, watching Eliana in her blue silk pajamas put her clothes away. She sits down on her bed, then beckons Ilya to sit next to her.

Sitting down, Eliana siddles up closer and looks at Ilya, making her blush self-consciously. "I-is there something on my face?" She fiddles with her hair, feeling the atmosphere change slightly. Eliana suddenly lays a tender hand on Ilya's cheek, making their eyes lock. "Ilya...thank you..~" She had no adequate answer to respond with, so she just nodded shyly, getting red. "I...I think I'm falling in love with you, Ilya..~" "eh..l-l-love..!?" As Eliana lays a hand on her thigh, Ilya's heart was thumping hard. "I-i don't know what to say...I've never been lo...loved by anyone before.." Try as she might, she couldn't look away from Eliana's passionate eyes, getting closer..

"Mmh..!~" the woman initiates a deep kiss, pushing Ilya down on the bed. Ilya, getting a bit used to this oral invasion, starts kissing back more confidently, although unable to move considering the difference in their sizes. She realizes that whatever happens, she would normally have no choice but to go with it since she was smaller and weaker physically. Except for 'that', which she realized was poking at Eliana through her bottoms. Ilya gasps for air as she gets released from the kiss, then Eliana whispers to her. "We need to be quiet...my sisters are sleeping..~" she herself was panting excitedly, grinding against Ilya's bulge. "Ilya..!~ I need you againnn...~" Getting off of Ilya, she goes at the head of the bed on all fours, tail waving as if trying to attract her. Ilya watches as she pulls her bottoms down just enough to reveal her pussy erotically, beckoning her to come. "Please, Ilya...p-put it innn...!~" Eliana grabs her pillow to her face to muffle her voice while shaking her hips, desperate for attention.

Unable to keep herself down anymore, Ilya comes up behind Eliana. "T-this is...d-doggy style?" She slides her bottoms down to let her member out, then grabs the squirming hips to position herself at her entrance. Eliana whines, anticipating Ilya's insertion. She decides to tease her a bit, pushing herself in very slowly. She continues to slide in slowly, hearing Eliana moan for more, all the way until she's completely buried inside, being squeezed on all sides. "M-meanie...m-more..!~" Ilya couldn't say no to her cute voice, then starts thrusting strongly, panting from pleasure. She pulls back, and then smacks her hips against her, reaching deeply to tease her womb. Lewd wet noises start getting louder as she thrusts faster, moaning in pleasure. Eliana herself could barely keep her voice down, gasping into the pillow at every thrust.

"Nnn!? Hyaaa..!~ w-what are you..!?~" Eliana squirms around, whining. Ilya had just pushed a small finger in her other hole, then, pleased with her reaction, starts moving it around as she thrusts harder. "N-nuu!~ I-I'm gonna cuuummm..!~" She tightens up more than before, moaning from the second insertion as she forces Ilya to cum, "hyaaan!~ E-eli..!~" She felt a weird sort of satisfaction from cumming inside her from behind, filling her up near completely before pulling herself out, despite Eliana's clinging walls.

Lying down next to Eliana, she turns to look at her. Both panting and exhausted, they look into each others' eyes, and then slowly embrace. "I lov-" They both stop, startled that they both started to say something at the same time. "You can- No it's- Just-" They stop, giggling, then break into a laugh at the comical situation. After calming down, Eliana licks at Ilya's neck, then nibbling it. "H-hey, that tickl-hah?" She suddenly makes a small bite, enough to draw a bit of blood. She pulls back, looking a bit serious. "I accept you, young Sage, as my Master, and become your eternal servant." "H-huh? master?...servant..? w-what are you talking abou-" Her voice is muffled by a quick kiss, followed by a weird string of words flowing into her mind "Sage's servant contract complete". The bite mark on her neck starts to heat up, almost burning, while Eliana continues to kiss her. The heat, giving way to pain, eventually forces Ilya into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

"mmmhh..."

Ilya slowly wakes up, feeling a dull ache all around her body. But as she tries to move, she realizes that she cant, her limbs and body somehow bound. Opening her eyes, she can tell that she's on her side , and she's...in a bed?

She hears a light snoring behind her, looks around, then calms down, finally understanding the situation. She was currently being used as a body pillow by Eliana, completely enveloping her arms and legs around her. "Waaaakey wakey...Eliana?" "nnn...what...?" She answered very tiredly, half-asleep. "What...what exactly happened last night?" She takes a few seconds to register the question. "Hehe..~ I became yours..~" She hugs a bit tighter, Ilya blushing deep-red as she remembered. "N-no, I meant after that...you said weird things about a master and servant..?"

Eliana moved a bit, but still didn't let go of Ilya. "Weird things..? Do you not know what a Sage's contract is, even though you are one?" She had no clue at all of what she was saying. "Uh...first of all, what's a Sage?" Eliana, surprised, finally opens her eyes. "You really don't know...?" She suddenly rolls to her other side, a helpless Ilya dragged along as Eliana clears her mind. "Basically...you can use magic.." She waits for more information, and then hears a snore. "Eli! That doesn't tell me anything! Come ooon!" She shakes and squirms, finally breaking away. Turning around, she grabs and pulls at Eliana's cheeks. "yaaaaa! thtaawwp, ih awae!" She shakes her head, finally ready to cooperate. "Okay...normally, a Sage is just someone that's a sort of vessel for magic..I don't really know the details, but they constantly absorb magic energy in their bodies from the world around them. That's basically it...you just suck up energy everywhere, unable to use it in any way. Most demi-humans like me can smell magic...and you have a lot of it..." She nods to herself, hoping she didn't miss anything.

"Uhh, okay...wait, but you just said i could use magic? Is that because of that contract thingy?" She had a hard time believing such a thing as magic, but decided to just ask questions. "O-oh! Sorry, that's some sort of ritual...hrmm...because Sages can't do anything alone, they need to have those 'contracts' to be able to use their own magic. Oh, but it only works if you're...close with the other person~" She blushes a bit. "...but you don't believe me, do you?" Ilya makes a nervous laugh. "Ehehe...kinda..I mean, what, can I suddenly throw lightning bolts or something?" "No, probably not...I think? The Sage needs to deepen their bond with their servants to increase their power, or so they say..."

"Aha!" Ilya exclaims, pointing at Eliana. "I knew there was something fishy with this story...is this just an elaborate way of telling me you wanted to be closer? I-I don't know about the whole master-servant thing, but I guess I could try to do that if that's what you like..." She blushes a bit. "Wait, no, Ilya, it's all true, we both have marks of the contract, like the one your neck!" She points at the spot where she had bitten her before, she could barely see what looked like an intricate circle. "Hmm...still sounds far-fetched...where's yours then? I don't see anything on your neck!" "Eh? You're right, I didn't check to see where it was ..." Eliana starts stripping her clothes off, Ilya turning away with red cheeks. "Ilya, can you see where it is?" She looks around her arms, but when Ilya looks, she points at her crotch. There was indeed a similar circle right above her privates. "N-no way, did it have to be somewhere like that..?" Eliana blushes to herself. "A-anyway, do you believe me now?"

Ilya sighs. "I...I guess i could, though I really don't think i could just suddenly use magic. What exactly do we have to do to make it stronger?" Eliana thinks, and then flashes a grin. "We just have to be...closer..~" As she says that, she comes up to Ilya and touches her crotch, rubbing it a bit. "Your morning wood won't take care of itself~" "ah! w-wait..!~" Her cheeks flush red as Eliana buries her face between her legs, nuzzling her growing bulge. She tried, in vain, to push her away, her bottoms suddenly pulled down. Despite herself, her dick stood tall and proud in the presence of the naked and very well endowed Eliana. Ilya hides her face with her hands, embarrassed. "Hehe~ Don't worry 'master', I'll service you~" She gives a little kiss at the tip as the girl's face grew an even deeper shade of red at being called 'master'. "E-eli, you don't need to-ahh!~" Ilya's words change into a moan as the head of her member starts getting licked all around, one hand stroking up and down along her whole length. She takes a small sharp breath at every lick, closing her eyes. "y-you're tongue..! w-why are you licking...my dirty thing..!~" "Because you taste really good~" She occasionally digs her tongue into the opening at Ilya's tip, as if begging for more precum.

"E-eli, t-this feels...so g-good..!~" she pants and moans, hands leaving her face to grip to sheets, shuddering from the pleasure. "Hehe~ I'm only getting started~" Taking the head into her mouth, she starts sucking on Ilya's cock strongly. "Hyy..!~ hyann!~" She couldn't keep her voice down anymore, the pleasure becoming too great for her. Continuing her attack, Eliana suddenly goes down, taking Ilya's huge member deeper into her mouth inch by inch, but couldn't take it all, stopping near the base. Ilya twitches and trembles, feeling the insides of her mouth and throat, then puts her hands on Eliana's head, gripping it a bit. She slowly moves back up, showing the thick and wet rod before coming back down on it, then up and down again, keeping a steady rhythm. "Mmf..mm...nnm..mmh...ahmmf~" she continued sucking, purposefully keeping Ilya at the edge of an ejaculation. "E-eli!~ p-please, I want to cuumm!~ your mouth-pussy..!~ please, I'll do anythinggg!~" she was tossing her head left and right, moaning loudly. Stopping to answer, Eliana grins, panting a bit. "T-then, I'll let you cum if you allow me to do this whenever I want!~" Teasing her glands, Ilya whines at her. "Yes, yes!~ you can do it anytime, anywhere, I don't care!~ just let me cuummm!~" she was begging for it. Eliana gives a few licks and a little kiss to Ilya's balls just below. "Thanks in advance~"

Blushing, Ilya watches as her friend goes down on her again, sucking harder and faster. "Mmm! Haa! Hyaan!~ morree!~" Her grip on Eliana's head gets a bit stronger. "Mmmf..mmh!? Mmm!~" without warning, Ilya starts pushing her head down, Eliana's eyes getting wide as the entire length is forced into her. At the same time, Ilya cums abruptly, catching the other girl completely off guard. Though managing to swallow some, a lot is left dripping down Ilya's dick as she let's go of Eliana's head and lays back, panting and exhausted. She still licks up every drop she missed, leaving Ilya clean. Anyone seeing her would think she'd just finished a massive work out.

Looking at Ilya, Eliana notices her neck, or rather the magic circle, seem to glow a bit. It was hardly noticeable, but a few tiny lines were added to the pattern. "Huh...so that's how it works?" Nodding to herself, she jumps off the bed to go make breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

"Thank you for the meal!"

Sitting around the square table was Ilya, Eliana and her two sisters. They earlier introduced themselves as Emma and Anna, both identical twins, their seemingly only difference being a different hair clip, one a white flower, the other one black.

"So, Ilya! How did our dear little sister feel?" It was Emma, with the black flower. Ilya instantly chokes on her food, face flushed red. She chugs her glass of water, finally pushing her food down. "I-I don't know what you're talking about..." She responded nervously, giving a completely transparent lie. "Emma! That wasn't very nice..." Anna scolded her twin. "Hehe, but that was as good an answer as any~" she smiled fiendishly, looks at Eliana. The girl sighs with a blush. "I-I suppose we weren't being completely silent...I guess you also know we made the contract?"

This time it was the twins' turn to choke on their food. "Y-you did what!?" They said it in complete sync, almost comically. They both suddenly go next to Ilya and Eliana, checking their temperature on their foreheads and examining their eyes. Asking for the mark, Ilya moves her shirt to show it, while Eliana embarrassingly had to unzip her pants. Satisfied with the check-up, they sit back down, relieved. "Thank the gods nothing went wrong..." Anna spoke as if a miracle just happened. "W-what do you mean? How would it go...wrong?" Ilya was worried, seeing them look at her. "Don't you know the consequences of a failed contract are? You are a Sage, right?" "I-i really don't know...I'm trying to understand all of it myself, since I only found out this morning.." The twins give each other confused looks. "Then how did you make a contract if you didn't know anything?" "I don't know, Eliana's the one who initiated it"

"Huh? But..." Emma looks at Anna, thinking. They start whispering to each other. "Maybe...but...its possible...no way...they couldn't be...really?...is that...no other possibility..." Their words sounding like gibberish, they finally turn back to Ilya and Eliana. "There's no easy way to say this, but..."

"You're both completely and whole-heartedly in love with each other!"

"..or so I thought" Anna's sentence was finished by an impatient Emma, making the other two look down and blush. "No contract could've been made unless their feelings did it for them." The two concerned girls look at each other, embarrassed at the implications: they're contract apparently meant that they truly loved each other.

"Umm...I've been wondering...why do you all know so much about Sages?" Ilya asks them a question that had been on her mind for a little bit. "Oh, well, another one can here years ago, but he was on a wayyyy different level!" "Yea, he had, like, a five girl harem of servants...kinda sleezy and nasty if you ask me." "I understand wanting more servants for more power, but geez, those girls were allll over him!" The twins continued making remarks of the man, before finally answering the question. "But yeah, after we asked Mama about it, she told us what she knew, and to be careful around him."

"Hey, Ilya, what kinda things are you into? Any hobbies?", asked Anna "H-hobbies? Well...I guess you could say I'm an amateur apothecary. I can mix herbs and stuff into decent balms and medicines. Oh, that reminds me, there's a small forest out back, right? Is it...safe to go in? I'd like to see what kind of plants there are." "There usually isn't much danger, unless you went at night. It'd be better to ask one of us along just in case", Emma answered. "Then Eliana, would you mind coming along?" "Sure~ "

Ilya and Eliana clear the table, and then get ready to leave. They also decided that she might as well use their spare bedroom instead of a regular inn room. "Don't get too 'busy' ou there~" Emma calls out, giggling.


	10. Chapter 10

"You can use this stuff to make medicine?" Eliana watched as Ilya picks certain plants and vegetation. "Some yes, but half of these plants I've never seen before...I'll need to look them up in my mother's old reference book..."

They both look around, collecting all the plants in baskets, when they suddenly hear a scream for help. "Wha!? That sounded close...we have to help her!" Ilya runs towards the voice, Eliana following close. they soon reach a clearing: four men were surrounding a woman with long black hair. One man turned around to see the newcomers. "Dammit, didn't think anyone would be this far out. You two take care of 'em." Two of them break off, and though the girls tried to fight them off, these men looked like professionals, so they were easily overpowered. "What's wrong with you people?", Ilya cried, struggling against her captor. "Just kill them. We don't need any more trouble."

The words sounded so weird to Ilya, almost surreal. 'I'm gonna...die here..?' She looked at Eliana, a knife approaching her neck. "Noo! Don't you touch her!" She cried fiercely, tears flowing down her face. Suddenly, the mark on her shoulder glows, surprising her captor. Eliana could feel something changing in her body, making it much stronger and faster somehow. She breaks herself out of her bonds as if it were just string, then smashes her elbow in one of the men's stomach, her newfound strength sending him into a tree, knocking him out. "What the hell?" Ilya's captor held her hands in her back. "Oww! Let go you jerk!" Suddenly she feels a power well up from inside, and then sends it out behind her, through her hands. Then man stopped, suddenly struck by a bolt of lightning, paralyzed. The magic burned off her bonds, letting her free. "W-whats up with these girls, we had just a minute ag-" the third man met Eliana's knee the next instant, leaving the last man...holding the woman hostage at knife point. "K-kyaa! H-help..!" "Shut up! You...you monsters stay right there, or else she dies!" The girls stood there, unable to move without the girl being harmed. "E-eliana, we have to do something! We can't leave her.." "I know...Ilya, maybe you can give me more magic?" Nodding, takes her hand, just wishing to send her all her power. "Ah...I feel it...flowing...crackling electricity..!" Eliana turns and glares at the man. "Let...her...go!"

Ilya hardly saw what happened: in the time it took her to just say 'go', Eliana covered the distance between her and her target at lightning speed and shot her fist in the man's face. The hit instantly killed him, the hostage sinking to her knees. "I'm...alive..." She cried in relief, then was helped up by Eliana. "Let's take you back to the inn...Ilya? Ilya!" Her friend had collapsed to the ground, panting feverishly.

Eliana and the woman brought Ilya back, informing a few people in the lobby that men in the first needed to be brought back and put to jail. Now, the new woman, Eliana and the twins were all around Ilya, resting in their guest room.

"She's gonna be okay", Anna informs them. "She just used too much magic. A good night's rest should recover most if it. Now tell me, what happened out there?" Eliana explains it all, then looks at the stranger. "But why were they after you?" She looks down. "I...I think they were slavers. They're always after demi-humans like us..." She gets to her knees and bows. "Thank you so much for saving my life! I don't have anything to offer except for my body..." She spoke with pure gratitude, truly wanting to repay their kindness. "Hrmm...stand up. What's your name?" "Eh? My name's Alice.." Emma and Anna take off her cloak and inspect her. "Wha...another one with big boobs..." "Ah! Anna, look at this! Did you see her ass!? It's like goddess-level!" They check her out until they clap their hands together. "All right, it's decided! You're hired!"


	11. Chapter 11

It was decided that Alice would stay at the inn for free, though would work with the other girls, quickly sent away to try uniforms. Eliana stayed behind to watch over Ilya, her breathing becoming much more regular as she slept. After about an hour, she decides to go to sleep in her room, exhausted by the day's events.

The next morning, Alice woke up early to check on Ilya. The small girl wakes up as she enters. "Nnn..? Oh, its you..I'm so happy you're okay..~" "Ah..yes, thank you so much...oh yea, also, my name's Alice." She comes closer, sitting on the bed. "Umm, Ilya...you're a Sage, right? You make contracts with servants?" She asked curiously. "I-i guess I can, but I don't really know how, except..." She blushes red, looking away from Alice's goods. "Alright then." Alice suddenly climbs on her. "Ilya, I owe you my life, so please, let me become your servant! I'll be your sword, your shield, and even...y-your lover, if the need comes!"

"Hweeeh!? B-b-but...the only way I know...i-is through love..." She was completely taken aback and embarrassed. "I know it might be sudden, but after yesterday, I couldn't help but feel attracted to you..nya?" She looks down, confused. Ilya had accidently let herself get turned on. "N-n-nyaa!? You...you have..?" She was startled, moving a bit away, but trips backwards. "Nyaaa!" She accidently flips over Ilya's basket of plants, all of them falling on her face. "Nn...nnn...nyaaaa...?~" For some reason, her tone changes a bit, then sits up. "O-oh no, are you o...kay..?" Ilya suddenly sees her sniff a specific herb deeply, then cat ears and tail pop out, showing her demi-human form. "E-ehh...? W-wait a second...that looks like...c-c-cat nip!?" Jumping back on the bed, she noticed her pupils were tiny slits. Her tongue slips out, licking her lips as she stared at Ilya. "H-hyaa...g-good kitty...

Before she knew it, Ilya's mouth was being taken over by the catgirl, her long tongue exploring its way around. Ilya tried to stop, weakly hitting her back, but soon her strength was failing her. She couldn't breathe, her hits waning away to acceptance. She could feel the girl's aching love for her. 'Kissing...so...hot...losing...mmhh...nnnh..mmmmh'. The girl was even rubbing her crotch with her knee, eventually leading her to a small climax. A wild Eliana then pops in, then stops in her tracks. "A-alice!? I know I said could make the contract, but... Huh?" Alice stops, letting Ilya breathe "Hah...hah..hah...e-eli..she's on...catnip..." "Ah! ...then...love you~ and good luck~" She closes the door, then locks it.

"E-eli!? Where are you going!? Mmmhh!" Her mouth gets invaded again, the catgirl's rough tongue feeling a bit nice. Through the door, Eliana yells to her. "It's okay Ilya, let her have her way with you! There's no stopping a catgirl on catnip! " She almost seemed genuinely scared of it.

"F-fine, but you know that I love you too!~" turning back to see Alice, she had just completely stripped off her clothes, her cupping her breasts temptingly. Sighing from embarrassment, Ilya strips her bottoms off, showing Alice her large member. "M-meeoooww!~ purrr~"


	12. Chapter 12

"Nnn...t-there you go Alice, just get used to the scent.." Ilya was all red, laid on her back as the other girl had her face buried in her crotch. "Meewww~" The catgirl couldn't stop meowing or purring in a sexy way, driving Ilya crazy.

"Nnn...my dick's going cra-hyaa!?" Alice had suddenly put her cock between her breasts, surrounding her in warmth and softness. "Haa..! T-this is...a titty-fuck..!~" She shivered as the girl presses her breasts stronger together, then pushing up and down. "H-hyaann~ s-so good..!~ " "murrr~" As Alice massages her member faster, she licks at her tip, making Ilya twitch suddenly. "Hyaa! You're tongue's so rough...! A-Alice!~" Ilya grips the sheets, her cock throbbing and close to ejaculating. "Nyaaaa!~ milk!~" She suddenly squeezes her breasts on her tightly and sucks strongly. "Nnn! I-im cumming!~" "purrr~ " She sucks up and drinks up everything, purring happily the whole time.

"Haaa..~ W-was that...enough?" Ilya looks up at Alice, crotch hovering over her member as she gropes her own breast and spreads her pussy open. "W-wait, slow down a sec-hyaaan!~" Ilya suddenly feels her whole length plunge into Alice, tearing through her hymen and burying herself completely in her incredibly tight insides. "N-nyaaaa! Nyaaa! Nyaaa!" Alice hugs Ilya tightly, shuddering and tears running down her face, as well as biting into her shoulder. "Hyaan..!~ I-I told you...s-shhhh, d-don't worry, the pain is normal..!" She caresses the cat girl's hair, trying to calm her down. "D-dummy...I'll take care of you, it'll be alright" She struggled to keep her member from twitching, but Alice's insides were trembling as she moved her hips a bit, trying to get used to it. "h-haaa..!~ your pussy is so wet and hot..!~ I'm...sorry..!~" After apologizing, Ilya start to grind her hips upwards, unable to bear it any longer. Alice herself was meowing less and less from pain, purring a bit as she grinds back. Ilya could feel her tip rubbing against the girl's entrance to her womb.

"n-nyaaa!~ nyaan!~ nyaah!~ nyaaa!~" Alice moans and purrs loudly, moving her hips up and down. "A-Alice..!~ It feels..nnn!~ g-good!~ m-mmmmfh!~" Ilya's voice is muffled by the girl's deep kiss, hitting her hips down faster and harder, tail wagging wildly. They moan in each other's mouths, Ilya gripping at Alice's hair and scratching around her cat ears, making her purr happily. "M-meowww!~ myaaa..! myaaa..! meowwww!~" She suddenly moves her hips wildly, pumping Ilya's cock strongly. "A-Alice, I-I'm...I'm cumming..!~" The same moment, Alice reaches her climax, trembling and meowing in bliss as Ilya shoots her cum inside. A few seconds after her climax, Ilya realizes that Alice is still shuddering, teeth piercing her skin at her neck. "Shhh...I-It's okay...I'll take responsibility...just rest up..ah!?" She flinches, feeling her neck burn. She realizes that another contract was just made before eventually losing consciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

'...why do i feel...so heavy...?'

Ilya slowly wakes up, but some things on her prevent her from moving. 'Why am I sensing some sort of deja vu...?' She opens her eyes, then closes them again, her face blushing red. Apparently, as she slept, two big women decided to use her as a pillow. "What am i gonna do with them..?" With a surprise, she realizes that that sentence made it sound like she was in charge of them. "Well, I guess I am, now that I'm their 'Master'." Unable to free her arms, she decides on another tactic.

"Hyaaa!/Nyaaa!" Both Eliana and Alice wake up, startled by their nipples getting pinched. "how..how are you, Ilya?" Eliana spoke first. "I-I'm fine, thanks, i jus-" Her stomach suddenly growls loudly. A tomato couldn't match Ilya's redness. Alice offers to go make supper, then leaves the room. "T-thanks.." Looking at Eliana, she suddenly feels guilty. "I'm sorry, Eli...you must hate me for-" She suddenly interrupts her. "Ilya, I told you, I'm okay with this! I mean, you're kinda the only reason...we're all still here. I...we both believe that you'll become a great Sage one day, and we want to help you any way we can. I mean, the contracts were made because you love us, right?" "Eh? But what about Alice, wasn't she affected by the catnip..?" Eliana smiles a bit. "W-well yeah, but she snapped out of it before you...took her first time. She chose to give herself to you, although the contract happened a bit by accident. We want you to be stronger..." Alice comes in with freshly baked bread and stew. "Mhm, it's as Eliana says. You accepted us and offered us friendship even if we were demi-humans. The world needs more people like you, Ilya, so we'll do what we can together..." She places the food on the table, beconing Ilya to come sit and eat when another voice echoes into the room. "Plus, they'll get her cock all to themselves...hehehe~"

Emma pokes her head in, smiling fiendishly as the three other girls blush all red, trying to retort, but coming up empty. "Oh no, it's completely fine, her dick is pretty impressive after all! I wonder how long she could go with you two until-Kyaa!" A karate chop smashes into Emma's head, leaving a painful bump. "Emma, stop teasing them! We came here for a reason, no?" "Uguh...you say that, but I recently heard you say your name when you mastu-Kah.." She lies face down on the ground, a second bump appearing. "Ahem, as I was saying.." Anna acted as if nothing happened. "..When you're all ready, we need to go out back so we can...test you. See you there!" She quickly leaves, dragging her twin along. "Test us? for what?" Ilya asks, innocently chewing on bread. The other two shrugged, then after eating, they go meet the others.


	14. Chapter 14

"Welcome, everyone, to our first magical check-up~!"

Emma makes an oddly grand welcome as Ilya, Eliana and Alice come outside, a clear mid-afternoon sky above. Looking around, there seemed to be a few crude-looking targets. Anna comes up to them, explaining what was happening. "Since all of us don't really know how Ilya's power works, we decided it would help all of you to try practicing ... whatever it is a Sage can do. Ilya, do you think you can do it?" Not really too sure of herself, she nods shyly. "I-I'll do my best...I'm also kinda curious about my power."

Ilya stands a couple meters away from a target. She was given a small and thin shirt that would show the marks on her neck. She glares at the dummy target, then yells out fiercely. "Lightning Bolt!" Silence. She says it again, but to no avail. She looks back, embarrassed, as Anna chirps in. "I don't think you can just say some words to make it happen...do you remember how you did it back then?" "Umm...well, I was really scared at the time, but...I think I felt something building inside, then it went through my hand..." "aha...try that then, try feeling that energy again." "Hmm.." Ilya conccentrates, trying to focus on the energy. "hweh? T-that's weird...I can feel more than one kind of energy...they feel similar, but...different.." The other girls look at each other, wondering what that meant. Emma breaks the silence. "Just focus on one, then. We don't want you hurting yourself by messing around too much."

Ilya nods, focusing on one of the two sources she felt. It seemed slightly bigger than the other. "Okay, here goes nothing..!" Holding her palm out it front of her, she visualizes the energy in her going through her arm and out of her hand. She feels the energy crackling through her body, like static. Eliana was looking at Ilya's hand, then gasps. "Look, your hand, there's electricity coming out...!" Ilya saw it, buzzing crackles emitting from her hand. "It's in my hand...okay, now I just...shoot it out maybe?" She concentrates again, trying to control the flow of magic inside her. "You can do it, Ilya!" Alice and the others encourage her to keep going. Her mind focuses hard, but as she pushes the energy out, the lightning hardly reaches an arm's length away. "Oh! That was close, keep trying! Think of it like an arrow, and let it fly!" Eliana's choice of words interested Ilya then. 'Like shooting a bow..? Maybe it didn't work because I kept the magic connected to me, but if I do it like this...' She stares at the target again, concentrating and imagining the firing of an arrow, or a bolt, of energy. "This time for sure..!" She thinks of a trigger of a crossbow, then...

"Haah!" Too fast for the eye to see, lightning shaped like an arrowfires out of Ilya's palm, then lodges itself inside the target. The zapping and crackling sound disappears after a few seconds as the magical arrow fades away, leaving a clear, burnt punctured hole where it was. All the girls cheer loudly. "Wow! That was honest-to-goodness magic! I can't believe it!" "Hey Ilya, try a fire bolt now!" Emma was the one that asked for it. Ilya focuses again, concentrating on the magic, then fires again. She imagined it to be a bolt of fire...but it was electric again. "Huh? But..." Alice speaks up. "Weird...maybe it has to do with the different kinds of energy you felt?" Ilya had completely forgotten about the other energy. "Right...let me try that." This time, she focused on the other source of energy...and she immediately felt how different it felt like to the other. It felt much colder, but calmer at the same time. From her palm, it looked like pale, frigid air was coming out. She fires a bolt of energy like before, then everyone makes surprised gasps again. "The bolt is made of...ice this time!" Like the other ones, the bolt disappears. The unfortunate dummy target now had three gaping wounds.

"That was great Ilya!" Anna and the others congratulate her, patting her head. "You don't feel too drained, do you?" She shakes her head, though she was getting just a bit tired. "I'm sure it'll get easier as time goes on." Emma continues. "Okay, so if I have this right, since Ilya has two servants, that means she can use one specific element each. Considering she used lightning before she got contracted with Alice, then hers was the ice element! Also..." She points at the target's holes. "From what I can see here...your lightning bolt is stronger than your ice bolt, since the former stabbed deeper. That makes sense, since Eliana's been with her longer...Alright! Phase one complete, Phase two, start!"

Ilya faces Eliana and Alice. "Okay, this time, we want to see what exactly happens when you lend your power to your servants!" "Alright, then I'll go with Eli first." Ilya looks at her, then concentrates her magic, specificly to their connection. The mark on the right side of her neck glows, and Eliana feels a surge of energy. "Wow, I feel...stronger and faster..Anna, Emma, try to hit me! Don't hold back." The twin sisters look at her. "A-Are you sure?" "Yeah, do it!" They both jump at her...but she dodges...and dodges...and dodges. Every single time, even if they go together, Eliana couldn't be touched a single time. "hah...hah...okay, you win, sis..." Anna and Emma looked exhausted, but still had some energy. "Okay, so Eliana gets super fast and strong...let's see what Alice gets!" Ilya looks at her, then concentrates again, feeding magic into Alice. The left mark glows now, and Alice feels some sort of new power. "Nyaa...what's this..? I feel the energy...one second.."

She seems to focus, eyes closed, everyone staring at her. Then, all of a sudden, they weren't staring at her...or more accurately, she simply wasn't there anymore to stare at. "W-what? Where did Alice go!?" "I-I'm still here, can't you..ah! My hands...my whole body's-" She reappears just as quickly as she disappeared, looking distressed, then immediately relieved. "Thank god...I couldn't see myself for a moment..." "Wait a sec, Alice, are you saying you didn't move at all?" Emma's gears looked like they were grinding. "You could still see us, but not yourself?" As she nods, Emma nods as well. "I get it now, Alice can turn invisible! That's amazing!" Everyone nods, Alice feeling a bit embarrassed. "Alright, everyone, that's enough for today." Anna announces. "I think it'd be a good idea if we do this check-ups twice a month, just to see how everyone's doing. Be good now!" Anna drags Emma away in, going to work. The other three go back inside as well, Eliana and Alice following Ilya into her room.


	15. Chapter 15

Back in Ilya's room, Eliana and Alice both look at Ilya, nervous. "S-so, umm...which element do you want to get strong-kya!" Eliana stops mid-sentence. Ilya stood on a small chair and had clonked both the taller girls' heads together. "Idiots! I'm not doing anything just to get more powerful! It's completely irrelevant to...you know.." "To what?" Both girls look expectant, Ilya blushing red. "I love both of you! Magic has nothing to do with it..." She sits on her bed, looking away.

"Ah...Ilya, we're sorry, we didn't mean it that way..." Alice sits next to her. "We just wanted to help you...and we didn't want to fight for you or anything..." "I know...I'm not angry..." Ilya thinks for a second, then seems to come to a conclusion. "You two! Kiss!" Eliana and Alice look confused and reluctant. "W-why? Isn't that a bit-" "Your master commands it!" Ilya stops Eliana's protest. "You want me to be stronger to accept others, however different they are, right? How could I do that if my own servants fight and don't even follow their own master's example?" Looking at each other, the girls both blush, realizing the truth in Ilya's words. "She's right, we're on the same side..." Eliana points out, looking back at Ilya, but the smaller girl twists her head back towards Alice. "So, as I said, kiss and...g-get friendly."

They look at each other, standing next to the bed that Ilya sat at. They both swayed back and forth, both too shy and nervous to make the first move. Alice suddenly closes her eyes, moving her head a bit forward. "G-go ahead, I'm ready..." "Ah...m-mhm.." Eliana takes her face in her hands, takes a deep breath, and kisses her. And...still kisses her. Alice starts kissing back, starting to purr a bit. "Uh...girls, y-you don't need to...oh my.." Ilya watches intently, not expecting them to go further than a little peck. They suddenly fall onto the bed, making Ilya uncomfortable and getting off and leave the room. "That worked a bit too well...I'll leave them alone..."

Closing the door, Ilya notices the twins and tells them what was happening. Emma grinned, though still surprised. "Hehe~ that reminds me of the first time me and Anna-" The rest of her sentence would never finish, thanks to her head being smashed down by a particularly powerful chop from a burning red Anna. "Some things are better left forgotten..."


	16. Chapter 16

"Mmh...nnmm...mmmh!...mmf...mmmhf!~" Eliana and Alice were fighting for one thing, rolling around the bed. Each vied for the upper hand, tongues fighting for space. Their tails were flitting around excitedly. "A-Alice..~" "Eliana..~" Soon, their clothes were being stripped away by the other until they were stark naked, still making out deeply. They never really spoke, other than moaning each others' name.

Alice eventually secures her place on top of Eliana, going down and licking at her breasts with her rough tongue. "H-hyaa..!~" She nibbles at Alice's cat ears, sending shivers down the feline girl's spine. "N-nyuu..~" She bites at her nipples, purring loudly. Trying to fight back, Eliana squeezes Alice's breasts, massaging then strongly. "Nnn...mmmh!~"

They finally let go of their breasts, panting and staring at each other. Eliana suddenly pushes Alice down, taking her place. She turns around, roughly in a 69 position, and begins to lick at Alice's slit. "Nyaan!?~ E-eli..ana..!~" Seeing her target wide open, she spreads open her slit and starts licking back. "H-hyaa..!~ s-so rough..!~" The girls shudder as they lick each other faster and harder. "I -I won't lose..!~" Eliana suddenly sucks at Alice's clit, causing her to gasp loudly. "Nya!?" Purring, Alice pushes a finger in her second hole as revenge. "Hnnn!? N-not my butt...!~" "Hyaaan!~/Nyaaan!~" Both girls climax the next moment, moaning and whining.

"Hey, Alice, I have a little plan for Ilya when she comes back...as a little thank you~" Alice perks up, listening in. They silently discuss their plan. "Nya! That's so...bold!" "Mhm, and then..."


	17. Chapter 17

Later in the evening, Ilya went back to her new room, just to check up on Eliana and Alice. But as she opens the door, she's suddenly shuffled into a chair, then gets her arms and legs tied to it with sheets. "Hya!? W-what's going on!?" She's suddenly blindfolded, then gets answered cheerfully. "Welcome back Ilya~" "um..thanks? Are you two...getting along now?" "Oh, yes! Very well actually."

"Great! Now, mind telling me why my sight and movement is being restricted?" "Hmm...teehee~" "D-don't 'teehee' me! Why...are you two taking my pants off!?" She squirms as she's gradually undressed, the two girls giggling. "I-I don't really know how I feel about this...b-bondage thing..." Ilya gets more and more nervous, being unable to see who can see her body. For all she knew, maybe the twins were watching as well. "N-noo...this is embarrassing...ah!" She felt her head get hugged and...buried in breasts on all sides. "Nnn...o-okay, I suppose this isn't so bad..."

She accidentally let's herself get an erection, twitching excitedly after the breasts move sway. "Ah...hyann..~" She suddenly feels...multiple tongues licking her dick. "H-hyaa...!~ w-who..so good...!~" Ilya couldn't tell who or how many were touching her. Because of her blindfold, she could only picture the scen in her mind. "N-nnnaahh..!~ E-eli...Alice..? Or...Anna..Emma..? Hyaaa..!~ t-too many tongues!~" The hot, wet tongues continued to attack her member, teasing from the base and her balls up to the tip. "W-wait, don't..! I'm gonna...hya!~ " Ilya's cock abruptly ejaculates as she shudders in pleasure.

"Hah...hah...hya...hah...nnn...no more..~" "Nuh-uh, 'master's' servants have more gratitude to give you~ plus, our little friend here still has some energy..~" Ilya then feels something wet touch her member, then feels herself penetrating into someone's pussy. "Hyaaa!~ E-eli!~" Eliana moaned, sitting at Ilya's waist with he insides filled. "H-how did you know it was me..? T-that makes me happy somehow..~" She grinds against her, squeezing her dick strongly with her walls. "E-eli!~ I-I want to moooovee..!~" Ilya struggled against her bonds, wanting to...what did she want to do? It felt so good, she didn't know what she would do. She grinds her hips back at Eliana, rubbing her womb. "H-hyaa~ Ilya! ~" She moves up and down, pumping Ilya's hard cock repeatedly. "Please, give me your cum, Ilya!~ fill me up!~" Eliana's pussy tightens up more, squeezing Ilya's member as if sucking on it. "Hyaaan..!~ hyaa..hyaa!~ t-too tight, I-I can't...hyaaaanh!~" She abruptly cums, pumping Eliana's insides full of warm, white seed. Shuddering in pleasure, Eliana decided to get off, releasing Ilya.

Panting, Ilya noticed she could move her limbs. 'I must've strained them enough..' She here's someone else move in the room. "I-its my turn then..." It was Alice's voice. But before she could do anything, Ilya slipped out of her bonds and jumps forward, pushing Alice down. "Hyaa!? How did you..?" Alice was on all fours, looking back. "W-wait, Ilya, t-that's-N-nyaaaaa!" Ilya still had her blindfold on, so when she thrusted her member forwards, the feeling was completely different than usual. The entrance was incredibly tight, but the inner walls were so soft and warm. "I-ilya, you just put it..!" Eliana sounded shocked, Alice just whining and meowing. "Nyaaa!~ M-my ass..!~ s-so deep..!~" She trembled, tightly clenching on Ilya's dick that was halfway in. "I-it hurts...but it feels good, too..!~ Ilya!~" "Okay, then I'll start moving.." She starts thrusting slowly, bending over Alice and nipping at her cat ears. "N-nyuuu!~ y-you're turning me inside-out!~" Ilya continued pushing in and out, going faster and harder. Eliana watched, blushing deep red at seeing her cock plunge into Alice's ass. "S-so lewd.."

"Alice, I'm gonna go deeper..!~" "Nyaah..! Nyaaan!~ Myaaa!~ Nyaan!~" Alice just meowed loudly, her body giving in to the special pleasure of having her ass used like her pussy. She suddenly yelps, Ilya stabbing her entire length into her. "N-n-nyaaa!~ Deep!~ T-too deep!~" She shook her ass, clenching even stronger onto Ilya. "Aliiice!~ You're so tight!~ I don't think I can go much longer..!~" She starts smacking her hips onto Alice, thrusting deeply and quickly, as well as nibbling her ears. "Hnnn!~ Hyaaan!~" She then thrusts hard, pulling halfway out then all the way back in, resulting in loud moans from Alice. "Nyaaaan!~ I'm cumming!~ I'm cumming from my assss!~" "M-me too, Alice!~ Hyaa!~" After thrusting repeatedly, Ilya finally slams as deep as she can and cums deep inside, Alice's insides trembling from climax.

Alice gives a little whimper as Ilya pulls out, completely spent. Pulling off her blindfold, she sees the two other girls looking at her, apparently wanting more, but she had literally no more energy left, collapsing on the bed. "What am I gonna do...hah...with you dummies.." She passes out seconds later as the marks around her neck glow a bit, proof to the other girls that they were getting closer to their master.


	18. Chapter 18

"...a!...ma..?..ama?.."

Ilya's eye felt heavy. A far-away voice seemed to be calling out, but she couldn't make out what it said. It sounded like a little girl.

As she decided to ignore it though, she suudenly heard it yell right next to her. "Mama! Can you hear me?" Ilya whined, shaking her head and opening her eyes to...nothing. Nothing at all. Whiteness as far as the eye could see. "Nnn..huh? Am I...in heaven?"

She hears a little giggle from near her. "No, silly mama! I called you here while you were sleeping." Turning around to the cute sounding high-pitched voice, she saw a little girl with long blond hair wearing some sort of white sweater with big white cat ears on the hood. It looked almost comically too big on her, making Ilya giggle. "Who are you calling mama? And...where is here?" Although everything seemed weird, she strangely felt at ease here. The little girl answers, while suddenly hugging Ilya, though hardly as tall as to Ilya's waist. "Mama is mama! And here is my home in your heart! We can do all sorts of things here!" She seemed to be brimming with energy, to the point that her big smile was almost infectious. "Hey, kiddo, I'm not your mama, I don't remember ever having a child..." "Teehee~ Silly mama, of course you don't, I'm not human you know? I'm your spirit familiar! I exist because mama Eli and mama Alice love mama! And I love mama!" The things she kept saying were kinda weird, but Ilya decided it was probably a dream, and figured why not enjoy it? "Alright alright I get it, I'm your mama. What's your name, though?" "Eeehhh? You're not any more suspicious of me than that? I had a biiiig big big box of reasons and stuff to try to convince you...oh well, guess it's all for the better! About my name, well..." She looks down shyly, blushing slightly. "Mama didn't give me a name yet, so I was hoping you could give me one when I invited you here..."

Ilya couldn't take her eyes off the little girl. She looked so adorably cute with her oversized cat-ear hoodie, the sleeves about a third of her arm too long. She couldn't even tell if the kid was wearing shorts or not. "You brought me here so I could give you a name? Well I guess I'll have to pick a good one, then!" Ilya ruffles the kid's hair, making her smile. She sits on her knees to get a good look at her. "Hrmm, now what kind of cute name should I give to a cute girl like you?" She blushes a bit at being called cute. "How a bout...Bob?" "Hah..? Nooooooo! I don't want a dumb naaammmee!" She yelled desperately, eyes about to well up in tears. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Come on, don't cry over a little joke like that.." "I wasn't cryin'!" Ilya tickles the girl's tummy, effectively changing her mood for the better. "s-stawp t-teehee-ticklesss!" "Oh! I know! How about...Amelia? Do you like it?"

Her face beamed, then she jump-hugged Ilya "I love it mama! I love it I love it I love it!" The newly-named Amelia nuzzled into Ilya's neck, giggling happily. "I'm so happy! Okay, I'll see you soon then, mama!" "Huh? Going already..?" Ilya's vision started blurring away. "Teehee~, you always were a heavy sleeper mama...~"

"Nnn..?" Waking up, seemingly for the second time, Ilya cracks her eyes open to Emma, for some reason sitting on her and leaning down to her face. "Just a single kiss and the sleeping beauty wa...oops...hehe~ I see you're already awake!" She waits a few seconds. "Do you, uhh...wanna go back to sleep so i can-" Emma gets carried away by a passing Anna, freeing Ilya.

"That was just a dream, right?"


	19. Chapter 19

All through the morning, Ilya decided to start working with the plants and herbs she had picked before. This included verifying each individual specimen while checking her reference book, then organizing them into different categories, such as edibles, medicinals, poisonous, etc. She also asked the girls around about some plants she had no clue about. She was quite surprised at the wide variety of things they found. Spreading out her many tools and ingredients, she began her work in earnest.

By lunchtime, Ilya had a small row of completed potions, powders and balms, all neatly labeled for their exact use. Emma knocked and came in to tell her that lunch was ready. "Wow, there's so many...alchemy things around! And potions!" She really had no idea what she was looking at. "Hrmm...'Treats small wounds', 'Effective against rashes'...oh! 'Good relaxant for muscles' ?" "That's basically a massaging oil, I've used it to help with people's muscle aches a few times." Ilya was still working on something, then put down the glass bottles on a table. Emma suddenly spots one vial away from most of the others. " 'Enemy of all women' ...? Ilya, what's this?" As soon as she holds it up, Ilya snatches it out of her hands, hiding on her person. "Nothing! Just a little...mistake I made, hehe.." Emma could easily spot the obvious lie. "A mistake wouldn't have such a weird description like that, would it?"

Ilya dodged the question, saying she was gonna lock the room and pushed her out the door. She knew exactly what the thick liquid in that bottle did, but she made it completely by accident. She was making a large batch a balm that would fight against infections...which it still does, but she completely miscalculated the after-effects. She had hidden away most of it, but she kept that one vial there just in case. In any case, she decided to keep it on her, then left her room to go eat with everyone, but she looked back inside, her face almost horrified. She touched something bad, realllly bad. She grabbed one of the large vials of the disinfectant she had, then ran out.

"Emma!" She had collapsed on the floor, the others around her all worried. "Don't touch her!" They all move away, surprised at Ilya's sudden commanding voice. She tears off Emma's clothes, revealing patches of darkening skin around her body. "No..!" The others recoiled that the sight. Emma herself was breathing raggedly. "Anna! You have a tub in your room, right!? Go fill it now! Hottest water!" She looked at Ilya, tears going down her face. She was probably more scared for her than everyone else. She nods and bolts to her room, doing as she's told. "Everyone else stay out! Don't come in until we're done!" She carries Emma's limp body into Anna's room, then barges into the bathroom. The tub was a bit large, just as Ilya hoped. "Pour this in!" As Anna poured the two vials into the tub, now half-full, Ilya starts undressing Emma completely, showing more patches of infection. She realized that by touching her like this, she was likely to get infected as well, so she strips herself down as well. "Anna, you strip too. I'm going to need your help."

A minute later, they stood in the bathtub, carrying Emma above it. They could feel the water have a weird sting to it with their feet. "Emma, listen to me, I need you to hold your breath for as long as possible!" She sees her nod, and then take as deep a breath as she could. "Anna, on three! one, two...three!" They plunge Emma's body entirely in the water. They could see her squirm as she felt the stinging electric shocks all over her body, but she still held her breath. Anna lifts her head out as they see bubbles, then coughing for breath. "Don't worry Emma, it's the healing pain, I know you can hold on! Breathe! Anna, scrub her face and neck!" Plunging her head back in, Anna does as she's told, using a cloth to scrub her clean. Ilya herself scrubbed her feet and legs, decontaminating everywhere she could. "Okay, her head and legs are clear! Bring her up!" Anna holds her sister's head up, allowing her to breathe. "I-Ilya...cough...I feel...weird.." "You're doing great Emma. Anna, arms! Back!" Both girls continue to scrub every single part of her body, sticking fingers in when necessary. Emma's body finally clean, she seems to still be panting and has a red face. "Ilya, why is she still-" "She's okay. That's normal. We've still got adrenaline, so we don't feel it yet. Let's dry off." They leave the tub full, then towel each other down.


	20. Chapter 20

They lay Emma onto the bed, all off them still naked. "I'll get some cloth-" "Don't...hah..we can't yet..hyah.." Anna noticed Ilya, and herself as well, were starting to pant for some reason. Their bodies were all tingling everywhere, sensitive. "W-what's...happening now..?" Laying a hand on Ilya's shoulder, the smaller girl yelps. Her hand also seemed to feel...more. "I-it's a side-effect...with a really strong...aphrodisiac effect...hyah..!" Ilya puts her hands on the bed, having trouble standing up...and had no way to relieve her raging hard on. Anna's own body was getting really sensitive, but she hugs Ilya. "H-hyaa..!~ W-wait, I can't...control myself...I might..!~" She then yelps as a hand clutches her dick. "Shhh~ Ilya saved my sister's life. I don't know if I could live without her, you know, so..." She caresses Ilya with slow strokes. "Like this, we both owe you our lives. You know what that means, right?"

She suddenly feels licks at the tip of her member. Emma had crawled to it, licking at her happily. "B-but, I couldn't...hyaa..!~" Her cock, like the rest of her body, had became hyper-sensitive. She twitched at every lick and stroke. "N-no, I'm...I'm already..!~ Hyaannnn!~" Her dick suddenly shoots cum onto Emma's face, covering it almost completely. Watching her lick it all up made it impossible for Ilya to soften. "Kya, so fast! The aphrodisiac effects really are strong...nnn!~" Anna feels her nipples harden from hugging Ilya. "You can't say no to our becoming your servants now, can you?" She kisses Ilya, discovering a new kind of pleasure. It was as if their tongues were buzzing and emitting electricity in their mouths. Each twin grabs one of Ilya's hands and brings them to their crotches, feeling their warmth and wetness. She started fingering them, to which they responded quite quickly and loudly. "Mmmh...it really is...the enemy of all women...hyaa..!~"

Emma laid back on the bed, practically begging for Ilya to do her. Although she still felt reluctant to do it, Anna shoves her forward, and in. "Hyaaaaaa!~" Both moaned in pleasure, the aphrodisiac almost completely eliminating whatever pain Emma could have felt. Anna even dug her fingers into Ilya's pussy, sending her even deeper into ecstasy as she thrusted hard into Emma again and again, all notions of gentleness forgotten. "Give me more, Ilya!~ deeperr!~ hyann!~" She trembled and squirmed, seeming to reach climax after climax, until Ilya finally came, filling her womb with a warmth so soothing she lost consciousness from sensory overload. Turning around, Ilya pounced onto Anna, digging her cock all the way inside her, despite her protests, although she couldn't feel any pain either. A second deflowering in under 10 minutes, Ilya ravishes Anna in innumerable nibbles and kisses, constantly pounding her pussy. "Ilyaaa!~ It's too muchhh!~ your dick is too good!~" Anna moans loudly, getting less and less coherent each time she came. Just like her sister, her mind finally gave in as Ilya's cum came flowing in all of a sudden, the feeling unbearably good.

Ilya sat there, between the two sisters, her body giving out from the strain. Two new marks had imprinted themselves on her neck. All three unconsciously hug each other as they passed out until the next morning.


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm sorry, it's entirely my fault!"

Ilya was sitting, kneeling in front of all four girls. "I wasn't paying attention when Emma came in my room, and I had left some dangerous substances around..." She had made sure nothing else was left I the room anymore, carefully eliminating the viral powder that Emma had touched.

"I-its okay, Ilya, you don't have to kneel like that..." Anna pulled her to her feet. "But...but it's my fault that stuff was there in the first place..." "Yes, but you're also the one who risked her life to save her. We forgive you already! And this-" She shows the mark above her right breast. "-is proof." Emma shows the one above her left breast, nodding in agreement.

"Huh? You have marks? Then where's mine?" Alice looks around herself, searching to no avail. "Oh, you probably couldn't see it yourself without a mirror. It's on your right butt cheek~" Eliana pulls up her skirt, showing it off. "Ehhh!? Why would it be there of all places...?" Eliana and the others look at Ilya suspiciously. "I-I don't know! I don't choose where it goes. I didn't choose to have them around my neck..."

"So, where did you leave the rest of that disinfectant stuff?" Emma diddled up next to Ilya, acting all close. "Oh, in-wait, no! I'm not telling you!" "Oh, so you still have some, do you? Suspicious!" She evades Ilya's incoming chop at her head. "Idiot, that's not for playing around with! How should I know that it was an even stronger aphrodisiac than disinfectant!" It was still a very effective remedy, so of course she kept some. "Anyway, we should go see what kind of new elements you got!" Emma and Anna pull Ilya outside, a bit excited. Eliana and Alice follow along, still a bit jealous that there were now two more servants besides them.

Once again, Ilya stood in front of the targets. She could clearly feel that it was getting easier for her to control her magic, and so tapped into one of her new sources of energy. For some reason, she knew it came from her pact with Emma. It felt hot, impatient, and impulsive. She smiled, nodding to herself. "Of course that'd be your element..." She fires a bolt of flame, then looks at Emma. "You wanted to see a fire bolt?" She laughs, remembering her request from last time. "Okay, now for Anna's..." She concentrates again feeling for the last untouched energy. This time it felt cold, but not as much as ice. It was solid and strong. When she fires it, all of them hear a metallic clang as the bolt almost peirces through the whole target. "Whoa! That packed a punch, what is it?" Eliana goes up to see while Ilya keeps it from disappearing. She pulls out the projectile, then brings back the silver object. "Hey...this is...steel? Since when was a man-made metal an element?" Ilya shrugs, letting it dissipate.

With that done, all that was left was to see what each girl's ability was. Starting with Anna this time, she activates their connection, feeding magic to her, though no one could see any physical difference. "Weird. Maybe something happens if we attack her!" Emma throws a punch at Anna'a arm, but when it connects, Emma's eyes widen. "Gah! Owww! Since when was your skin friggin stone?" "Ah! So that's what I felt! I could...feel something changing at different parts of my body when I willed it to, but I didn't realize that's what it did" Anna smiles, apparently happy with the assessment. It was now Emma's turn, so Ilya fed her magic to her. Seconds later, the twin stands up, looking at her hand. "Hmm?" Suddenly, there was a ball of fire in her hand, just floating there. Surprised, she throws it at the dummy, burning it. "Whaaa! Wait, that didn't even burn me." All four other girls looked horrified. "I've...created a monster..." Ilya whispered to herself.


	22. Chapter 22

"...eh?" Ilya cocks her head to the side, looking at some complicated diagram and equations that Eliana was showing her while the others worked around the inn.

"We decided to have a rotation system for when each of us get to...play with you~" She smiles shyly. "Oh! And weekends are free-for-all." "Umm...I don't see any breaks or free days in here." Eliana laughs nervously, walking away and shrugging off her statement. "Today's my turn~" She disappears from the room, supposedly leaving to go help the others at the front.

Ilya sighs, resigning herself to work on her alchemy. "Okay, no more dangerous things...hrmm, I should go get more ingredients." She goes out to the forest, foraging for specific items this time. Once restocked, she returns to her room, producing a large variety of oils, medicines and potions. Ilya figured she could help out by selling these items instead of lazing around.

Hours into her work, she's hunched over two plants, observing them intently to try and find differences between them, as they looked identical but seemed to have different effects. Suddenly, she feels her head being patted. "Ilya, you should take a break and take a bath or something! You look exhausted." "O-oh, hehe, sorry. I just get so engrossed sometimes..." Eliana drags her out of the room "I know, I called you four times!" "S-sorry, very engrossed..."

Ilya finds herself nodding off in the large baths, trying to relax but previous brain teasers with her work just won't leave her mind. "Geez, don't you have any way to relax?" Emma calls out to her from behind. "You should ask Eli for one of her special massages, they're soooo nice!" "Really? Hrmm...I might ask her..."

After her bath, she knocks on Eliana's door. "Yes?" Seeing Ilya, she smiles. "Hehe, I was just about to come see you! What do you need?" Ilya fidgets a bit, blushing, then finally hands her a small vial of oil she made. "I heard that you know how to massage, so I was wondering if you and I could...test this massaging oil..." "Massaging..? Its been a while...okay! Just let me set up." Eliana grabs a folding massaging table from her wardrobe and sets it up in the middle of her room.

"Okay, now you need to take off your clothes and lay down on your stomach here." "Eh? Uh, sure..." Ilya shyly strips down, having only expected a shoulder massage at first. She lays down, putting her head partially through the opening made specifically to make it comfortable, without stressing the neck. "This is actually pretty comfy." "Great! I'll start by applying the oil then." "Nnn..." Ilya felt Eliana's hands, wet and slippery with oil, rubbing itself up and down her body, covering her back, arms and legs. "If you ever feel...uncomfortable down there, just tell me~" "s-sure..." Although she came to relax, having Eliana massage her didn't make it any less nervous for her.

"Try to be less tense, it'll work better..." She starts massaging her back, her warm hands carefully and expertly relieving Ilya's tense muscles. "Nnn..ah..your hands...are magical...~" Ilya's body slowly accepted Eliana's hands, letting her undo knots and nerves wherever she found them. Soon, Ilya was completely at her mercy, letting her touch more private areas, like her little buns. "Nnnn...~ E-eli, sorry, but your hands...are getting me a little hard and bothered..." She squirms a bit, Eliana giggling and removing a little removable circle from under the table, making space for Ilya's dick to get bigger and harder without being squished by her. "So, you got excited when I played with you here?" Eliana starts rubbing her hands around Ilya's butt and groping at it. "H-hyaa...d-dummy, what kind of massage is that...!~"

Ilya squirmed, her body having a bit of troubling responding well due to the loss of tension in her muscles. Her dick eventually erect, she realizes that she was basically stuck, unable to turn around unless she lifted herself up high to free her member. That was impossible since Eliana decided to climb onto the table. She feels her bare breasts press onto her back, apparently having stripped as well. "Hehe~ keep your body relaxed now~" "nnn? How am I supposed to rela-ahh!...hyaa..!" Eliana turned around and started play-biting her ass, as if marking it as her territory. "D-dummy! What kind of m-massage is...hhnngg!? N-not...there!~" The girl had inserted her finger all the way into her second hole, made smoother and more slippery with the oil, though Ilya was still very tight. "Ohh...imagine how tight it'd feel for a cock inside such a small and tight hole...I'm almost jealous~" She starts pushing it in and out, Ilya whining each time. "W-what are you s-saying! D-don't...move it like that...hya! ~ Nnngg!~" Unable to escape, Ilya started feeling weirdly good from having her ass hole teased. Eliana then pulls it out. "Hyaaa...finally ov-nyaaaa!? What are you..!?" She felt a strong, hot and wet sensation push into her. She had put her tongue in, licking at her inner walls. "N-nyuuu! T-that's a dirty place..!~ hyaah~" Eliana's long tongue seemed to reach even deeper than her finger. "Hyaann!~ i-it feels so weirrrd~" Ilya's cock was visibly twitching.

"Hehe~ let's make you feel even better~" Eliana reaches under with her hands and grabs Ilya's member, stroking it as she continues to lick her hole. Pumping her cock up and down, Ilya moans loudly. "E-eli, wait, slow down! I think I'm gonna...hyaaa!~" She suddenly shoots her load on the floor, whining and shuddering in pleasure. "Wow~ teasing you butt made it that much easier to make you cum!~ I think a little reward is in order..~" She gets off and goes under the table, then licks at the tip. "Hya! W-wait, I just came, so I'm really s-sensi-" Ilya's protest gets drowned out by her own moans. She couldn't see anything, so every tease and pleasure she felt seemed stronger than usual.

"H-hyann~ E-eli's mouth is so warm and wet..!~" Ilya twitches hard as her cock gets taken into the girls mouth. "Eliana's fellatio...is so good...~" Upon hearing that, the girl blushes, sucking harder. It looked as if she was pleasuring someone through a glory hole, but Ilya's pants and moans made it feel much more erotic for her. Eliana teases Ilya's glands with her tongue. "Hehe~ it looks like I'm milking my own personal Ilya~" The mentioned girl blushes deep red. "Nnnyaa~ E-eli!~ don't stoooop!~" She whines, feeling her pick up the pace and taking her deeper into her throat. "Hah..~ haah!~ hya~ hah..!~" Ilya feels her dick exploring Eliana's throat, her lips trying to suck everything out of her balls...which she suddenly took hold of carefully, massaging them a bit.

With all that attention to her member, Ilya moans and whines, twitching hard. "H-hyaaan!~ i-I'm..gonna cum..!~" She squirms, panting loudly until her abrupt climax, moaning in pleasure as she feels Eliana sucking out and swallowing everything. "Thank you for the meal~ hehe, did you enjoy the massage?" Ilya manages to get off the table, then hugs Eliana. "It felt great, but...I was the only one that f-felt good..." "Ah, no, its oka-hya!?" Ilya pushes her onto the bed, rubbing her slit with a finger. She was completely wet, fingers sliding in easily. "Eli, I don't think you understand your position here..." Ilya smiled, poking the tip of her member against Eliana's pussy. "Master decides when and where she wants to stick her big cock. And right now, master wants to ravish Eli as deep and hard as she can..."

Eliana blushes at Ilya's sudden assertiveness, just nodding, when the girl suddenly pushes herself all the way in, making her arch back. "H-hyaaaa!? I-ilya..!~ nnngg!~ hya..!~" She moans as Ilya thrusts slowly, nibbling at her nipples as well. "Hnnnn!~ Eli, your insides feel so gooood~" She thrusts faster, rubbing hard against the inner walls. Eliana squirms, hugging Ilya tightly. "Ilya!~ please...deeper..!~ hyaann!~" They make loud, wet noises as Ilya pounds her hips hard against Eliana, making her yelp out each time. "Hah!~ hyan!~ nyan!~ hyy!~ haan!~ h-hitting...my womb...each time..!~m-meanie..!~ hyaan!~" Ilya gets so rough, she hardly let's Eliana get a word out, moaning loudly. "Hnnn!~ getting close..!~" The smaller girl continues thrusting faster, panting fast and erotically. "Hyaaa..!~ E-eli, tell ma what you want in there..!~" She grind deeply, pushing slightly into her womb. "Hyaaa!~ c-cum!~ I-I want Ilya's thick and hot stuff insiders!~" She pants loudly, close to her climax. "I suppose master has to reward your honesty...~ i-i won't hold back..!~" She suddenly speeds up, thrusting and pounding Eliana like crazy. "Hyaaa!..hyaan!..haaa!...hyaau!~ Ilyaaaaa!~" She tightly hugs her, crossing her legs behind her to keep her inside as she climaxes, her insides throbbing and strangling Ilya's cock until she shoots her entire load deep inside. "Hyaaa~, c-cumming!~

A few minutes later, the two girls are still interlocked, panting. Ilya was blushing deep red. " I-I never I'd have been able to say those kinds of lines earlier...~" She was hiding her face in Eliana's breasts. "S-say...I...I was wondering if..." Fidgeting a bit, she approaches and whispers into her ear. Eliana looked back at her, shocked. "E-ehhh...!? A-are you...absolutely sure?" She answers with a kiss and nod. "O-ok...then let me go find something that could work.." Eliana separates from Ilya, patting her head, then gets a bit dressed. "I'll be right back!"


	23. Chapter 23

Eliana comes back into the room, face flushed deep red. "I-i found one...among other...t-t-things..I never knew Emma had those.." She shakes her head, sitting next to Ilya on the bed. "A-are you sure you want to do this?" She had what looked like a relatively big dark blue dildo. Ilya hugs her close. "Mmhm...I want you to be the one to take my first time, like I did for you..."

She goes on all fours, revealing her slit to Eliana. "G-go ahead whenever you're ready..." She comes close, licking Ilya's pussy to make it wet, then starts to lick and suck on the dildo erotically, lubricating it. She then pokes the tip against Ilya's small opening. Eliana prods her a bit. "Nnn..!~ I-I'm ready..!" She shudders a bit. "It's gonna be a tight fit...here goes..." She pushes the head in slowly, then slides it mostly in against strong resistance. "K-kyaaaa!~ Hyaaa..!~ its...s-so big..!~" She trembles from the pain and pleasure, whining. Eliana waits a bit before starting to move it a bit. "E-eli's stick...is moving inside me..!~ Haa...!~" She moans at every thrust, starting to feel more pleasure than pain. "Y-you can go faster...and deeper..!~"

Eliana turns Ilya onto her back, kissing her as she thrusts it in faster. "M-mmhh..!~ hahmmm!~ nnmmm!~" She seemed to be feeling much less pain by then, so Eliana pushes the dildo in as far as she could, making Ilya arch back and whine. "H-hyaaah!~ S-so deeeep!~" She squirms around, her dick throbbing as well. Grinning, Eliana starts stroking it strongly while thrusting the dildo even harder into Ilya, muffling her loud moans with her lips. "hyaanmmmh!~ nnmmh!~ hah..!~ hyaaammm!~" Ilya eventually loses it, cumming and climaxing at the same time, her cum landing on her chest and face. "hyaahh...hah...hyanhh...hah..hah..~" She pants and shudders for a long time. "T-that...was amazing..~ I never realized...how good you girls felt...with such a large thing inside you..!~ Looking at Eliana, she almost got excited again, seeing her lick at the dildo erotically again, this time tasting Ilya's juices.

Eliana eventually carries Ilya back to her room, putting her in bed. "T-thanks, Eli...for everything..~" Seconds later, she falls asleep, Eliana leaving her alone for the night.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hi mama!~"

She found herself surrounded by white in all directions again. "Hm? Amelia?" Ilya, surprised at having this dream again, turns around to see the little girl jumping at her. She barely manages to catch her, the little one giggling happily. "Hehe~ Mama, you're pretty popular aren't you? I have so many mamas now!" Amelia climbs onto Ilya and sits on her shoulders. "And you even let mama Eli take your first time...~" "W-wha..!? Kids shouldn't be saying things like that! And how do you even know about that in the first place?" She was flushed red. "Oh, I know everything that happens with you!" "E-everything!?" "Yup! I live in your heart, after all!"

Amelia giggles cutely, changing the subject. "Mama, I'd like to see my other mamas soon. Can I?" "Huh? How would you do that, if you live in my heart?" She was starting to question these dreams, wondering if there was anything real about them. "Don't you just have to summon me into into existence?" Ilya closes her eyes. "Uh...how am I supposed to do that? I don't really know anything about...my powers. I'm not really interested in fighting people with magic." "Eehh? Fighting isn't what magic is all about, silly! You can do sooooo many cool things, like cook things with fire! Or make an ice rink by freezing a pond!" She goes on listing tons of little activities, almost out of breath by the end.

"I'd love to have fun with mama more! I know you can summon me, you just have to try!" She hugs Ilya at the neck, smiling happily. "Mmkay, I think it's about time I let you wake up now. See you soon~"

Before being able to say goodbye, she feels herself waking up to reality, turning to her side, eyes cracking open. She yawns, feeling a bit sad. "I kinda wish she was real...such a cute kid~" Ilya hugs her pillow, as if pretending it to be the girl-suddenly, a light starts to glow warmly between her and her pillow, something taking form. The pillow gets pushed away, a tiny form taking its place. "W-what the...you've gotta be kidding me..." Ilya was at a loss for words, her eyes staring at the small, white-hoodied sleeping girl, Amelia. "It was that easy?" She apparently just had to will it to have her appear.

The girl opens her eyes a bit, mumbling. "Didn't mama leave already..? Huh? W-where am I..?" Her eyes locked onto Ilya's, then she smiled widely. "Mama summoned me! Yay!" She proceeds to hug Ilya fiercely, when Alice suddenly opens the door and walks in. "Ilya, what's with all the-eh? W-who's that?" "U-um...morning Alice...her name's Amelia, and-" "Mama Alice!" Amelia jumps onto Alice, glomping her. "M-m-m-mama!? heeeeh!?" Alice blushes deep red, awkwardly catching the child. "Hrmm? What's going on here?" Eliana, followed by the Emma and Anna, all still in their pajamas, come in to see the spectacle. "Mama Eli! Mama Emma! Mama Anna!~" Amelia hugs each one in turn, flustering them all. Ilya abruptly grabs her and sits her on her lap. "Calm down, Amelia, you're confusing everyone!" The little girl just giggles, blushing a bit. "Sowwy!~ I'm just so happy...~"

Ilya finally manages to dispell any misunderstandings from the other girls. "She's not our 'actual' child, Amelia's my spirit familiar, or so she says. She was apparently born from our magical connections...or something like that. We don't really know the specifics...I guess Sages normally get one?" The others shrugged. "But really, the most important part is that she's sooooo cute!" Emma suddenly grabs her, making her blush. "I know, right? That long blond hair fits her so well!" Anna also nabs her, then Eliana and Alice as well, all hugging her tightly. "W-wait, m-mama Emma, a-and Alice, and-" Her voice gets drowned out, getting group-hugged tightly, suffocating from their breasts. "M-mama, h-help! Mamas' boobs are crushing meeee!~" Ilya just laughs, having too much fun watching. Something told her that her future would get very hectic and exciting.


	25. Chapter 25

After playing around for a while, Amelia had to leave, as she explained that keeping a physical form for a long time expends a lot of energy from Ilya. Clearly sad that their fun was over, they all went away to work around the inn.

Ilya was also asked to help out, since it seemed to be a very busy morning. She put on a uniform and nervously helped everyone out, mostly by serving as a waitress. It took her a while to get used to it, though she discovered an odd relief-and annoyance-whenever a customer flirted with the others.

"Excuse me, miss?" A man beckoned to Ilya. As she turned to him, she was confused. She had thought the table had been empty only seconds ago. "What can I get you, sir?" "Oh, nothing much, I just wanted to ask you a question." "Oh, if it's something about the inn, I'm kinda new here, so I doubt-" The man politely cuts her off. "No, no, don't worry, it's nothing that complicated. I was wondering if you knew anything about a Sage living around here?"

Nearly dropping her small tray, she stammered. "A-a what? Sorry, sir, like I said, I'm new around here..." The man chuckles to himself. "Ah, don't worry your pretty little head about it. I just like to see the reactions of people when asked odd questions, you see. I'm a writer, so knowing the right reactions makes my stories that much more realistic!" "Oh, r-really? I-I hope it all goes well, then! Call us if you need anything else."

Walking away, Ilya's heart was pounding like crazy. 'W-what the hell was that..!?' She almost tripped as she went back to the counter, checking to make sure her marks were still hidden. She snuck a glance behind her. The man was casually reading a book. His clothes looked too expensive for someone that'd live around here, but nobody seemed to pay him any mind.

Later, after he left, Ilya finally tells Eliana about their conversation. She seemed just as surprised as she was. "I don't think I've ever seen him before...I hope your reaction wasn't too obvious. I guess we should be careful if we see him again. Anyway, you and Alice can go back, me, Anna and Emma can take care if the rest."

They head back to their rooms to change back to their normal clothes. "I-ilya, do you mind coming to my room after you change?" Alice blushes a bit as Ilya nods. "Sure, be there in a sec." In her room, she changes into comfy pants and a shirt, then goes to Alice's room. "C-come in!~"

As she enters, she immediately notices Alice on her knees in the middle of the room, still wearing the maid uniform, blushing deep red. "T-today, I'll be Ilya's own personal maid...I-i'll do absolutely anything you want!" Ilya looks at her with a small blush. "A-anything..? W-wait, no, I mean, you don't really need to do this.." She starts patting Alice's head. "G-good girl...master's happy~" "N-nya..~" Alice's cat ears suddenly pop up. "Ah..a kitty maid..~" Alice starts purring, still getting her head patted. "N-nyuu..~ A-alice wants to...comfort Master..~" She suddenly grabs Ilya's legs and rubs her head against her crotch. "H-hya!? A-alice..?" Then it hit her: maybe it was Alice that wanted to be comforted? "Okay, okay, Master understands..."

Ilya gets down, pushing Alice backwards to the ground, then pushes her breasts out of her cleavage. "N-nya!? Nnn!" Ilya begins her assault on Alice's boobs, massaging and playing around with them up and down. Squeezing them, she then approaches Alice's head, smiling fiendishly. "Nn..? Nyaaa! N-not..t-there..!~" Ilya starts nibbling and licking her kitty ears. "I-it feels so...weird..~ nyaaann!~" Ilya licks wetly deeper in the girl's ear. She could clearly see Alice's body reacting, legs almost crossing and trembling. "M-master..!~ I should be the one...m-making you feel good..!~" She deftly unzips Ilya's pants and pulls them down, showing white panties that are just barely holding back her huge erection. She rubs Ilya's bulge gently. "F-for master, I'll take you...a-anywhere...~"

"A-anywhere..!? Even..?" Alice blushes deep red, then pulls Ilya's crotch to her face, pushes away the panties, then starts licking at her cock. "H-hya!~ w-wait a...s-second..nnn!?~" She suddenly gets pulled into Alice's mouth, feeling her purring through her member. The warm caresses from her lips and tongue quickly get her fully erect. "A-alice...hya!~ s-slow dow-haah!?" The girl's hands grab her ass and push her forwards, forcing her swollen member deeper in her mouth. "P-perverted...k-kitty maid..hyaan~" Ilya slowly moves her hips, scratching at the girl's ears at the same time. "Mmh...purrmm...nnmmh!~ mmhahm~ nnnmh...mmmh~" Alice greedily sucks Ilya's cock, her occasional purrs making Ilya's body tremble. "H-hyaan..!~ n-no...I won't last long...if you go that hard..!~"

But Alice doesn't give her a break. She sucks harder and deeper, then massages her stiff balls. "H-hyaa!~ d-dont...if you touch...I...I can't!~ Hyaaaa!~" Ilya's body shivers as she cums, Alice purring and swallowing every drop. Panting, she pulls away, smiling. "A-alice's body...is master's to use..h-however she likes..." The girl turns onto all fours, showing her panties in Ilya's direction. Ilya turns red at the sight, her member getting hard again in moments. Pulling away the fabric, she grinds against Alice's slit, making sure she's ready. "I hope kitty here knows I won't hold back to an invitation like that~" "N-nyaa...hyaaa!?"

Ilya suddenly pushed herself all the way in. Her inner walls seemed to clamp down tightly on her, resisting Ilya's penetration in vain. "Nnn! Y-you're so tight...Alice..!~" "n-nyaan!~ m-master's...t-too big...!~" Ilya thrusts in and out slowly, Alice purring loudly. Her cock seemed to be pulled back inwards each time she moved out. "K-kitty's lewd pussy...won't let me go...hah...mmmh!~" "n-nyuu!~ t-that's master's fault!~ nyaah!" Moaning loudly, a purr escapes Alice's mouth at every thrust. Ilya catches her waving tail, licking at it while thrusting even harder, wetly smacking her hips onto Alice. "N-N-Nyaaa!~ My tail!~ m-murrrr!~" She suddenly starts cumming, periodically squeezing Ilya's cock tightly. She barely has time to bury herself as deeply as she can before she's sent over the edge as well, filling Alice's womb with her warm semen.

"Hy…hyaaah..~ I-Ilya..?" She was panting and purring as she looked back, seeing Ilya pull out and look dizzy. "Nnngh…my head…" She falls to her side, uncounscious.


	26. Chapter 26

"...anymore...too fast...but...interesting.."

Ilya's head throbbed painfully as if she were having a hangover. She heard the voice of a man nearby, but couldn't make out what he was saying. She could feel that she was in a bed, the pillow's stiffness doing nothing to help her headache. "Mmmrrg..." She moaned silently, moving her head painfully to the side.

"Ilya..? Ilya, thank god, you're awake!" It sounded painful in her ears, but she smiled at Eliana's familiar voice. "How are you feeling?" "Bleh...not great...my head's thumping so hard..." "Don't worry, it's fine. Mister Eric managed to help you in time."

A man walks in. It was the same person that had asked her about a sage earlier that day. "You...what are you doing here..?" The man chuckles a bit, smiling at her. "Me? Well, if it wasn't for me, you'd be a pile of ashes right about now. My pleasure, really, I'd hate to see a pretty young girl like you reduced to such a state." He takes a seat next to her bed. "To make a long story short, I'm a...benefactor..of young sages as yourself, making sure you don't unknowingly commit elementary mistakes, like this one. Your body, even with its exceptional ability to store magical power even among other sages, takes time to adapt to increases in magical energy intake...hehe, sorry, that was getting a bit too technical for someone who just woke up." He takes a sip of coffee, then starts again. "Basically, ever since you've awakened to your powers, your capacity, or tank, of magic energy grows slowly, developing your powers further. The problem is that in less than two weeks, you've been accumulating so much energy inside you, even forming four permanent sage links, which is unheard of in itself, that your magic limit hardly has any time to increase to accommodate it. What you're experiencing is the result of all this."

Ilya nods along to his explanation. "Whatever happens now, you must stop any...activities with your linked servants, unless you plan on burning yourself up in your own magic." He looks at Eliana for a moment, then sighs. "At least for a week or two. After that, you should still be careful, at least until you can gauge your own magic on your own."

Ilya nods in thanks for the explanation. "Say...how are you so knowledgeable about sages? Are there others like me around? Also..-" Eric puts a finger on her lips, stopping her. "All in due time, young one. For now, I must be off. I'll visit again, so you can hold onto those questions till then." He stands and opens the door. "Rest well, you'll need the energy!" He closes the door behind him.

"Wait a second, mister.." But as Eliana opens the door, there's nobody in the hall. It was as if he just vanished.


	27. Chapter 27

The first week passed without too much trouble. Ilya was still stuck in bed, occasionally feverish, but her four friends were always around to take care of her.

Ilya had tried to drain her magic by using it, but it had given her a huge headache that continued on almost halfway the 2nd week. By then, the girls were getting restless and needy. Even for Ilya, she started wanting to be closer to the others, accidently getting hard-ons every so often, but nobody did anything.

The girls' sexual frustrations were getting stronger, seeing that their master clearly wanted them but unable to give in for her own safety.

On the last day, Eliana and Alice couldn't even stop their ears and tails from appearing when they were close to her, although Anna and Emma didn't seem any better off. "Hey...I've been wondering, you're demi-humans too, right? What's your second half?" The twins looked at each other. "I guess it should be okay..." Ilya noticed Anna's teeth seemed different. "We're not like Eli...even though we call her our sister, we're not actually related." Ilya nods, then looks at Anna. "You see, we're...hah..?" Her eyes suddenly widen, then look out the window, towards the full moon. "Oh dear...Emma?" Both had slightly reddish eyes now, faces blushing a bit, but there was one detail that really shocked Ilya: they both had fangs slightly growing longer.

The two crawled into Ilya's bed, warm hands caressing her. "H-hey, wait, guys..." They had started panting a bit, eyes a bit cloudy. They couldn't hold back any longer, suddenly licking at her neck. "Hya!? Wait, don't, we shouldn't...hah!?" She yelped loudly at the odd sensation. Both of them had just bitten into her neck at either side, fangs deep inside. "What's..happen...ing..." Ilya felt drowsy, the other two gulping down what appeared to be her blood. "Delicious!" Emma exclaimed, licking her lips after letting go. "But its flowing away..." Anna did the same, and then went down under the covers with Emma.

Ilya wasn't surprised that she had gotten turned on, and then she thought: 'they're not gonna bite into that too, are they...?'. She felt the girls tug and stroke at it, one licking the length and the other licking her balls. "Mmm~ haven't tasted you in so long..~" "Anna lewdly licks and suck at her balls. "You've been backing up a ton of milk all this time..~ We'll help you get it alllll out!~" Ilya couldn't see any of this, only their rumps jutting out from inside her covers. It turned her on all the more to have her cock being played with without her seeing it.

She felt a mouth clamp onto the head, then start descending slowly, enveloping her member in warmth and slippery goodness. "Hya!~...haaa!~...nnngh!~..hyan!~.." Ilya felt the mouths switch places, sharing her member as it throbbed closer to release. "H-hyaan!~ -A-anna..!~ Emma!~ i-its...coming..!~" Hearing that, they start sucking her faster and harder, making Ilya whine and moan loudly. "Hyaaaaa!~" Her cum suddenly shoots out, the two girls taking turns to swallow every single drop.

"Hnng...hyaa...hah...haah..." As Ilya panted, her friends seemed to pant erotically as well, pushing away the blankets. Anna was straddling her, grinding her wet pussy along Ilya's shaft while Emma quickly sat on her face, the twins facing each other. "Give us more, Ilya..~" Anna raises herself, positioning her member upwards, then slowly descends onto her, Ilya moaning as she slowly slid her cock deeper and deeper into her tight hole. "Don't forget me..~" Emma spreads her lips open to Ilya, inviting her to taste her juices. She obliges energetically, pushing her tongue deep inside and licking up her juices.

"H-hyaa..!~ Ilya's...big...dick..!~" Anna moved up and down, avoiding to fall completely down. Emma, whining at being licked strongly, grabs her sister's breasts and licks them, sucking at her nipples. "Cum quick, sis..~ Emma wants a turn toooo!~" "H-hyaan, E-emmaaa!~ Ilyaaa!~" Ilya, unable to hold back anymore, thrusts upwards repeatedly, her shaft throbbing hard. She felt her climax coming and couldn't stop her hips, moaning and whining until her thick rod finally shoots, filling Anna's womb to the brim with her cum. The girls tremble and shudder from pleasure. "S-sis...I feel so...full..~"

Slowly, Anna slips Ilya out of her body, then lays on her side on the bed, out of energy. "Ilya...your tongue is great, but I think you know what I'd rather have..." Emma gets on her back, opening her legs and lewdly inviting Ilya to her by spreading her lips open a bit. "Come on, Ilya..have your way with me..~" Ilya's cock stood rock-hard in front of her opening, Emma's lewd talk having the exact effect she hoped for. The girl then plunges her member as deep as she could go. Moaning loudly, Emma locks her arms around Ilya, squeezing her tight. "H-hyaaa!~ i-i don't remember it being so biiiig!~" Ilya starts licking and sucking at her nipples, then sneaks a hand to poke at her butt hole, suddenly making her tighten up a lot around her rod. "I-ilyaa!?~ n-not thereee!~" "hmm? More here?~"

As she thrusts in and out faster, she pushes a finger deep inside her butt. "Kyaaah!~ hyah!~ haah!~ hnngh!~ hyaah!~" Emma suddenly tightens her whole body, shuddering and moaning non-stop. She playfully pushes it in and out, as well as thrusting her hips harder and faster. "N-no morrree!~ Ilyaaa!~" "That's 'Master' to you!~" Ilya poke another finger in and practically starts pounding her, smacking her hips hard onto Emma and hitting her cervix with each thrust. The girl moaned loudly, going crazy from Ilya's attention to all her body. "Emma, I'm cumming soon!~" Too busy moaning, she simply nodded shakily, going back to hugging Ilya strongly. "Hyaaa!~ hah...hah..hah..hah..!~ Ilyaaaa!~" Emma suddenly tightens around Ilya's member like a vise. Unable to pull out, Ilya succumbs to the pleasure, pouring all her cum in her womb.

As soon as Emma calmed down, Ilya pulls out. "Haah...hyaahh...time for a break-yaaaah!?~" Ilya bucks her hips upwards. She felt something wiggle itself up her butt. "Hehehe~ Ilya's backdoor is mine~" It was Anna, pushing her finger deeper in Ilya's hole. She was moving it around, rubbing her inner walls. "Hnngh!~ w-what...are you doinnngg!~"  
She'd never had anything put up there before, and now she felt what she had done to Emma just before. It was incredibly weird though, as if Anna was looking for something, rubbing and poking at certain areas. "I'm just gonna make you feel good~" "Hyaaan!~ w-what...but...h-huh..?" Ilya suddenly feels a surprising sensation, then saw her cock exploding cum all over Emma, without anyone touching it. "H-hyaa...what just...?" "Ahah! It works!~" Anna excitedly starts poking around again, taking control of Ilya's body. "N-no, stop!~ I can't take anym-moreeee!~" without her consent, Anna makes her rod shoot more semen. Ilya collapses on top of Emma, followed by Anna laying on top of her. She feels two sets of teeth bite into her neck before falling asleep from exhaustion.


	28. Chapter 28

Ilya eventually starts regaining consciousness the next morning. Rolling to her side, she groaned tiredly. She felt completely drained. Surprisingly, she found herself alone in her room. Getting up, she stretches her body, feeling countless bones popping and relieving some aches.

Memories of her previous night slowly came back, mostly those of when she was bitten by the twins. "I wonder, did they drain my magic energy at the same time..?" In any case, she felt much weaker for the moment, so she decided to go find breakfast in the kitchen. She found the twins making exactly that. "Oh! Morning, Ilya. How...are you feeling?" Anna said, giving her a plate. "Okay...I think?" She subconsciously rubs her neck. "I mean, I don't really understand what happened, and I feel drained, but its better than before." Ilya starts eating. Anna sits down across from her while Emma walks around, apparently looking for something. "As you might have guessed by now, we're both half-vampires. I didn't realize it was gonna be a full moon tonight, so our instincts just kicked in at the time... Oh yeah, don't worry about the biting and all that, we didn't really drink much of your blood, we just sucked out some of your energy, which is why you're so tired now. Sorry..." "D-don't worry about it...at least now we know a way to keep me from building up too much magic"

Emma turns to the other two. "You two wouldn't happen to have seen a box somewhere here, no?" Anna shakes her head. "Figured...and I was so looking forward to seeing how it all works..." She looked at Ilya for a second with a mischievous smile, then left. "Oh, Ilya...would you be able to check up on Eliana and Alice?" Ilya raises an eyebrow, confused. "Well, after holding out for so long, their behavior started to get...hard to control, as well as bad for customers. We have them locked in their rooms, but I really don't think that'll hold them much longer..." "Its okay, I'll go see what I can do...gotta take care of my little servants~" She thanks Anna for the breakfast, then heads to Eliana's room.

The door had a quickly-scribbled 'Keep out' message taped to it, as well as three new locks. Ilya hesitated for a second, then shook her head. She unlocks everything, then opens the door. Immediately as she walks in, her nose is hit with a very musky and animalistic scent, making her blush red. She looks for a second around the room, not seeing Eliana. She turns back towards the door, but she suddenly gets grabbed from behind and gets blindfolded. Ilya tried to resist, but in her weakened state, she could do nothing as her limbs and body was forcibly stripped, then tied up in an intricate manner, as well as some round object getting clipped into her mouth, effectively gagging her. "M-mmh! Mmmmnh!" The ropes holding her arms were pulling her up just enough so that her feet barely touched the ground. Oddly, the ropes didn't seem to hurt as much as they should.

"Hehehe~ Goooood morning, Ilya~ You look so pretty today...and delicious~" Eliana finally spoke up, although she sounded different. The musky scent seemed to come from her, and it was getting stronger. "Want to play around a little..?~ Today, you can be my toy..~ I take goooood care of my toys..~" She was whispering into her ear with a seductive tone. She licks her ear then, making her whine and blush. "I know!~ let's play 'find all of Master's sensitive spots'!~" "Mmmh!?" Ilya felt her hot tongue roll around her ear, then felt her nibble at it. "N-nnnngh!~ mmmmhm!~" Needless to say, Eliana had already found one. "Hehe~ Master's body is verrrry lewd, isn't it?" She starts caressing her arms softly, trailing her tongue down its underside all the way to her armpit, where she teasingly licked. That produced a mix of a laugh and a squeal, apparently amusing to Eliana. Next, she nibbled at her neck while pinching her nipples almost hard enough to hurt, which made Ilya squirm a lot, feeling them get hard. "They got so hard...just like..eh?"

Eliana stops, Ilya feeling her eyes at her crotch. Even with all the teasing, she couldn't work up enough energy to get a hard-on. "M-mmh..ah..?" She felt the gag loosen and was able to move it out of her mouth. "S-sorry, Eli...I have no energy to use it..." "Aawwn...~ Well, if you can't fuck me, I guess I'll be the one..~" Ilya was gonna ask what she meant, but she suddenly felt her scent get stronger and stronger. Her senses were getting overpowered by it, to the point that she felt her pussy start getting uncomfortable. "W-what...hah...is going on...hah..?~" "nnngh..haah...there we go, bad boy...~" Both girls were breathing more heavily. Eliana eventually pulls away Ilya's blindfold, and then her eyes go wide. She couldn't believe it. Eliana grew a cock.

"W-w-w-w-what!? But, how..? When? Why!?" Ilya was dumbfounded, closing and opening her eyes. "Hehe..~ Demi-humans of my kind, and Alice's, can change to the opposite gender when we reaaallly love someone of the same gender...didn't you know that?~" "h-heeh!? That's crazy..." The scent, or hormones, that thing was emitting didn't help her body feel any less aroused. "H-huh? What are you..?" Eliana fiddled with the ropes, when suddenly Ilya's legs and back were pulled back and into the air, the arm ones loosening. She was now hanging horizontally, and could see Eliana's new big toy right in front of her. "Hyah!? W-wait a secon-mmf!?" The tip was suddenly pushed into her mouth. "Master, please taste my cock!~ mmmh~" Unable to do anything else anyway, Ilya decides to pleasure her, licking around the tip. It was all she could do, she couldnt even move her head. "Mmmhf..nnngh...mmmm~ i-ish is hood?" As a response, Eliana gripped Ilya's head, then started thrusting in and out of her mouth. It was hot and hard, and it had total control as to how it used Ilya's mouth. The smell and taste was so strong, her senses were soon getting addicted to it. She looks up, seeing Eliana's eyes closed in ecstasy, then whines as the girl thrusts faster and deeper, just barely deepthroating her. She wondered if she ever acted like that with the others.

"Hhrmmmmhh!~ mmmfh!~" She braced herself, then felt her mouth stretching even wider to accommodate the large rod pushing in and out. "Ilyaaa!~ your mouth-pussy feels so good..!~" Eliana's member twitches hard as she finally pushes all of it into Ilya's mouth and throat. She whined and squirmed as her face was buried in her crotch. The deep throat gets faster, the throbbing, harder. "Come onnn!~ i-im gonna blow..!~" Seconds later, Ilya feels a rush of thick, white cum going down her throat, followed by even more as she pulls out, shooting more on her face and back. It covered her mouth everywhere with a strong taste, somehow making her feel addicted to it as she swallowed.

Panting, Eliana looks at Ilya with pure lust in her eyes. "M-master...please take care of my cock more..~" "e-eh? But..." She sees her walk behind her, then feels something rub across her wet slit, sending shivers down her spine. "I-is it okay...Ilya..?" The girl was blushing deep red, suddenly embarassed from Eliana's change in attitude. Eventually, Ilya nods. "I-if it's with you, I'm okay with it..." "Ah? Ilya..~ thank you ...!~" Technically, Ilya couldn't really stop her if she wanted to, but she knew that if she asked, it probably meant that she came back to senses and really cared about her. It made her happy.

"Nnnngh..hyaaa!~" Eliana pushes her member in halfway, her progress stopped by Ilya's tightness. "Y-you're...so big, e-eli..!~ h-hyaaan..!~" The girl thrusts in and out, trying to get deeper each time. "Hnngg...haahh..you're also...really tight, master..!~" Her rod rubs against all of Ilya's sensitive inner walls, making her moan very easily. "Hyan!~ haah...!~ hah..~ hyaaa!~" Eliana starts pushing deeper, slowly stretching her insides apart even as she squeezed down on her tightly. She pokes the entrance to her womb suddenly, pushing against it still since wasn't fully in. "Hyaaaaa!~ m-my womb!~ y-you're gonna enter my wommmb!~" Ilya squirms around, whining and moaning as Eliana prods her cervix, poking her tip through slightly. Her cock throbbed hard, signalling she was near climax, so she thrusts faster and harder, hitting her cervix repeatedly. Ilya moans loudly, feeling her own climax approaching. "S-so this is-hyaa!~ is how a real dic-hyaan!~ a real dick feels like!~ haah!~ hyaaa!~ E-eliii!~"

Eliana felt Ilya's pussy squeeze and tremble around her, as if massaging her rod and trying to suck out her seed. She pounds into her faster and harder, reaching as deep as she could and finally cums, semen pouring directly into her womb. "H-h-hyaaann..!~ s-so hot..!~ y-you're...filling me up..!~" her body and voice were shaking in a sexual high, so Eliana hugs her close, cuddling together. When Ilya calms down, Eliana unties her ropes and sits her onto the bed. "W-whoa...d-dizzy..and wobbly..mmmf~" Eliana plants a kiss on her lips, then apologizes. "I kinda lost my senses there..." "O-oh no, its fine, I was checking up on you, so I'm happy that I could help. Still, it was...an interesting experience, to say the least..." Ilya blushes, then stands up, still a bit wobbly. "I have to go see Alice now. Hopefully she won't be as...wild as you." Smiling at Eliana, she walks out of the room, clothes back on.


	29. Chapter 29

"Ilya! Are you sure you haven't seen my stuff anywhere?" Emma came up to her on the way to Alice's room. "Umm...did it have, err, special ropes and gags among them?" She suddenly blushes deep red, then shyly nods. "Eliana seemed to have them" "What!? That thieving fox..!" She darts off, presumably to declare war on her friend.

Laughing a bit to herself, Ilya goes to knock at the door to Alice's room, then stops. A very familiar scent was coming from within. With a deep breath, she removes the numerous locks and walks inside, admittedly giving herself to Alice whom was certainly stronger and less wobbly as Ilya at the moment. This time, she spots the other girl immediately, apparently hiding under the blankets with her tail swishing back and forth outside said covers. "Umm...good kitty cat?" The tail stops for a second, the resumes its swishing like before. Alice still doesn't move when she gets closer, then turns around, pretending not to see her. "I wonder where she went..." Suddenly, Ilya hears numerous metallic clicks and snaps. "Eh...huh!? What just..?" She couldn't move her arms much, and her legs seemed stuck. Something also seemed to have been put onto her neck. Looking up and down, she realizes that her limbs were all cuffed, and a collar was on her neck. Alice seemed to be holding the chain to her collar. She had a bit of a constant purr as she looked at Ilya with cat-like eyes, then pulled her in for a kiss.

"Mmmfh!?~ mmmh...mmmf..hmmm!~" Alice invaded her mouth, and she had no way to resist with her arms cuffed at her back. Ilya whines a bit as the cat girl puts her hands on her ass, groping and rubbing the cheeks and curves. "Murrr~ nyan~" "haah!~ Geez, Alice, slow do-hya!?" Alice grabs each butt cheek and drags Ilya's hips to her own, suddenly poking something hard against her tummy. "Y-you've already changed..? It feels so hard and hot..." Ilya figured she might've changed earlier, maybe after hearing them. "M-meww~ nya..nya..nya...~" She meows and grinds against her, then starts to strip her clothes off, leaving only her underwear on. Alice then pulls away Ilya's clothes, now groping at her bare ass and purring louder. "H-hey, why are you so focused on ther-h-hyan!?" "Meow!~ mew~" Alice had just inserted her finger into her back door up to her knuckle. She wiggles it around and pushes it in and out, making Ilya squirm. She starts making out again, but also pushes her rod in between her thighs and rubbing against her wet slit.

This triple attack goes on for a bit until Alice's member is completely lubricated, also managing to put a second finger in her ass. She suddenly throws Ilya onto her bed, her butt sticking out. She thought she was just about to enter her pussy when she feels something wet and warm rub around her second hole. "H-hyan!~ hnngh!?~ A-alice..?~" The girl pushes her tongue inside, licking around the walls. "T-that's...a dirty place...h-hauuu..~" She didn't understand her sudden obsession with her ass, but it seemed to start feeling good for her. "Purrr~ mya?~" Alice stops, then Ilya feels something poke the hole again. "Uuhh...eh? W-wait, Alice, you're not trying to-Hyyaaaaaa!~" Alice's hard cock pushed into her back door just enough for the tip to go in. "M-myaaann!~ nyaaaan!~" "p-perveted...cat...nnngh..!~ too big..!~" Alice keeps trying to go deeper while Ilya tries to relax, thinking it'd be better than having her force harder. "N-no way...A-alice..I'm to small...nnnngh!~" The cat girl purrs and meows, inching slowly deeper. It was getting softer and easier farther in, so she starts thrusting fast. Ilya's head was being pushed onto a pillow, unable to keep herself up without her arms.

Alice grabs Ilya's arms and pulls her back, pulling Ilya back up and pushing her cock suddenly deep. There was only an inch or two left to go, but Ilya was already moaning loudly. "H-hyaaan!~ Deep!~ T-too deep!~ I-i can't...!~" "Meeewww!~ nyan!~ nyan!~ nyannn!~" Alice starts thrusting hard and fast, her rod throbbing and reaching as deep as it can. "Aliiiice! I'm cummiiing!~ hyaaaann..!~" Ilya's insides start to tighten and tremble around Alice's member. She pounds inside rapidly then, going all in and smacking her hips to her ass. "M-myaaa!~ myaan!~ nyaaaaa!~" Hugging Ilya's body to her, purring in her ears, she finally pushes all in and cums, shooting spurt after spurt of hot, white and thick semen in Ilya's deepest parts. Ilya felt as if it reached her tummy, whining and panting. She eventually noticed how Alice was nipping and biting all over her body, as if marking her.

"Meowww..~" "hahh...Ali-kyaaaa!?" A loud smacking noise resounded in the room. Alice had suddenly spanked Ilya. "W-what are you-kyaaa!~" Another spank, and she felt her hard cock push into her ass again. "Murrrr~ nyan?~" "h-hyaaa!~ again..!?" It was a bit rougher this time as Alice pulled Ilya up by the chain to her collar and starting thrusting strongly. But she wasn't done with that. As Alice went deep, she slaps Ilya's ass again, causing her to squirm and whine more. She seemed to enjoy the feeling it gave to her rod, getting squeezed whenever she slapped. Alice grabs Ilya in her arms and bites her shoulder roughly, as well as starting to pound her ass fast and hard. "Mya! mya! Nyaa! Meow! Mya!~" "Hyaaa!~ Aliceee!~ hya!~ hah!~ hah!~ hyannn!~" Ilya started cumming, but Alice wasn't done, still thrusting with her rock-hard cock in the small girl's trembling body. Ilya's knees slip back and she ends up on her stomach before the rod finally explodes inside her, painting her insides with her seed.

Alice finally rolls off, her body finally back to normal. She snoozed and purred away happily, leaving Ilya on the bed, still in cuffs and collar. "Hah...hah...I guess I'm...gonna need help...hah...~" She manages to call Anna to her through her magic link. The vampire gets assaulted by the powerful smell of the room, then finds the keys to remove her binds. At Ilya's request, Anna takes her to the baths to clean up.


	30. Chapter 30

"Haah..hah...hah..!? Noooo! Don't! stop! Please!...?"

Ilya opens her eyes, panting and sweating. She was shaking, horrified by something. She notices everyone around her bed with worried looks. "A-are you okay, Ilya?" Anna asked, taking her hand. Ilya already could hardly remember what she dreamt, but she started sobbing anyway. "Y-you guys...c'mere..sniff" she cuddles them all in a group hug, stray tears going down her face. "I-I love you guys...so much...promise me...never to leave my side..." They all nod, still worried about whatever nightmare she seemed to have that'd cause her to react like this.

"Sorry...I kinda overreacted.." Ilya apologized at the table with everyone else, eating breakfast. Eliana lays a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Ilya. We were all worried about you when we suddenly felt your emotions and magic were going out of control. We're glad nothing else happened, but I don't think it went completely unnoticed." "Huh? My magic was out of control? I had no idea..."

"She's right, others like you have probably noticed your presence here. It'd be in your best interest to leave this place while you have the chance. The entire building could be under threat." "I guess you're right, we should...wait, what?" Ilya stops. It was a man's voice just then, and a familiar one at that. She turns around, spotting the certain 'Mister Eric' that had helped her before. "Where did you come from!? And what do you mean this place is under threat? Who's coming?"

"Please, calm yourself. I don't have time to explain to you the details, but I can tell you this: your life will be targeted for your power. You must avoid staying anywhere for long, lest you attract attention to yourself." He gestures to a few large sacks he apparently brought with him. "I've brought you supplies and gear that should be well suited for the start of your travels, such as clothes, provisions and a few weapons...make use of them as you will, but after that, you'll have to take care of yourselves. I don't think I'll be seeing you again anymore, unless we're lucky."

Everyone didn't really understand what he was saying, and he seemed like he was about to leave already. "Wait, we still have questi-" "Did you not listen? Your lives are in danger; many factions and other Sages will be coning here for the sake of acquiring your power, or worse. You have ten minutes to get ready! Go!" The man's tone was urgent as he pushed the girls around to get ready.

Ten minutes later, all five girls were back at the table, shouldering packs containing their belongings. One by one, Eric handed them each a few extra things, like maps, robes, belt pouches, and then weapons. Those last ones the man let them decide what they wanted on their own. Most of them were small as to avoid attention of looking armed to the teeth, except for eliana's, which was a long glaive, or naginata. The twins each chose simple swords, and Alice took a longbow. It seemed to Ilya that everyone was confident in their ability with those weapons, which surprised her. She herself had hardly ever held anything like that in her hands, but decides on a bow as well. She figured she'd be to weak to be of any use with anything else.

"You wouldn't to have a magical staff, right?" Ilya jokingly asked, but Eric looked grim. "D-did I say something wrong?" "No, it's alright, you wouldn't know anyway..." Without really answering her question, he tells them that they should go to a village in the east a few days off and wait there for further instructions. "Do not worry, I'll have some people replace you here while you're gone. Now go. I'll be sure to contact you once you're in Glennsvale. Good luck..." He disappears behind a door, just as easily as he arrived.

"Well, that was a hell of a morning. Do you really think we should go just cause he says so?" Emma questioned, looking at the others. "Well, he did save my life...I think it'd be weird if he'd trick us all of a sudden...by the way, do you all, uh, actually know how to use those things?" Ilya motioned towards their weapons. "Yeah, more or less. We kinda learned how to fend for ourselves when we were younger, so we aren't pushovers in a fight." Anna answered, the others nodding in agreement. "Wait, do you mean you haven't?" Ilya shakes her head. "Never. Even if I tried, I doubt I'd be any good in a fight."

"Well, maybe a Sage doesn't fight on the front lines anyway? They'd use their magic, right?" Eliana chimes in, Alice nodding. "As your servants, we should be doing the fighting, protecting you." "Ehehe...I'm not really planning on getting into any fights though.." Ilya answers, setting her bow at her back, in easy reach. She clips the quiver of arrows at her belt.

And so, they decided to leave to the east, leaving the inn by the back to avoid attention. None knew what kind of things would be ahead of them.


	31. Chapter 31

"Back on the road I go..."

Ilya sighs, sad that her debatably relaxing stay was cut much shorter than she planned. The others seemed more of less okay with going out, having been cooped up inside for a while. It was just a thought, but she figured it might be their animal instincts that made them more at ease outdoors.

"Wha-h-hey! What do you think you're doing!?" "You looked liked you were getting tired of walking, so I figured I'd help~" Eliana, with her somewhat more developed strength from being a demi-human, had picked her up with ease. Or maybe it was Ilya's small size, she couldn't be too sure. "I can walk on my own, so let me down!"

Eliana just continued carrying her like a princess, although said princess squirmed and tried to pry herself free energetically. "Eli, come on, let our leader down. She'll ask for our help when she needs to, right?" Anna said, walking at the front. Eliana grumbles, letting Ilya down. "Thanks Anna...wait, what did you call me?" "I called you our leader. It makes sense since you're our Master, right?"

Ilya looks away, thinking about it. She thought Anna would be much more suited to such a role, especially now since she's leading the way. Who knew how long it'd take to reach their destination if she'd been leading, if they'd get there at all.

In any case, they hadn't a single other person on the road all day, and conversation was getting scarce, so Ilya decides to walk next to Alice. "Hey, are you good with that bow?" She asked. "Hmm? Oh, I don't know...I guess I'm kinda decent?" "Really? Can I see?" She was genuinely curious about how to use a bow. Alice nodded, stopping and taking her bow in hand. The others stopped to watch as well. Looking away from the road, the forest they followed along was getting thinner.

They watched as Alice picks an arrow and pulls it back with the string. The motion was fluid, and without hesitation, she aimed and let the arrow fly. Ilya saw it go past a few trees, then lost sight of it, but the other girls seemed to applaud her. "Huh? W-were you aiming at a tree or something?" "Eh? Ilya, silly, Alice just snagged us a nice big bird!" Emma said. "Heh!? You're kidding! I can't even see from here...you're amazing Alice! Please teach me how to shoot like that!" "T-teach? Was I really that good..?" Alice blushed at the compliment while Anna left to get their catch.

They decided to stop in the area for the day, setting up a small camp. With a bit of work, they managed to set up a sturdy tent and a fire. Ilya looked around, then asked out loud. "Umm...is that the only tent we have? For everyone...?" They all nodded nonchalantly, as if it was completely normal. She hoped the night wouldn't be too bad with so many in one place.

Ilya noticed that everyone seemed to be doing their own thing, like readying food, checking equipment, etc., so she decided to walk a little ways away, bow in hand. She stops, standing about 15 feet away from the tree she was facing. "Okay...if I remember correctly, it went a little like this..." She places an arrow on the string, then starts pulling back slowly. "Wow...this part's actually kinda..whoops!" She accidently drops the arrow, the string firing nothing. "Come on, Ilya, its just shooting an arrow, how hard could it be..." She told herself, picking up the arrow and pulling it back on the string again. Thinking it was enough, she lets go, then watches as the arrow flies and twirls in circles, completely off target.

"This is impossible...and I thought I could shoot like Alice someday..." She mused, then feels hands touch hers.

"H-huh? Alice...why are you..?" "I figured master wanted to practice the bow, so I came to help...and it seems like I was right~" Ilya laughed, embarrassed of her terrible performance. "Let me show you how it works, alright?"

Later, around a fire with a stewpot above it, the girls chatted about what to do once they reached the next town. One in particular summoned some ice from thin air, using it to ease the pain in her hands. "Ilya...what happened?" asked Eliana, worried that she'd been attacked by a wild animal or something.

"Uhh...n-nothing, really. I just practiced with my bow...a lot...ouch..." She glanced at Alice, then turned away, afraid for some reason. "Don't forget your 300 practice shots tomorrow morning~" Alice reminded her with a sweet voice, then opening the pot at the fire and serving the stew to everyone. Emma just stopped at her words. "Three...three hundred..?" "Yep! and I'll be watching to make sure she does them all~"

Emma whispers to her sister. "Do you think she's developing a scary side or something?" "I think she may have been like that from the start..." Anna answered, avoiding the cat girl's eyes.

"C-can't you make it a bit less, Alice?" Ilya begged, to no avail. "But master, I've planned all your training sessions just so you can learn to fire arrows with confidence and precision, all for your sake. I _can_ add more though..." "N-n-no, its fine! I'll do it I'll do it!"

After a delicious supper, Ilya went to bed early, to prepare for her arduous morning.


End file.
